Assassin's Game
by Ramica
Summary: Askre's Assassin series meets Ramica's Rama series. The Assassin is up to his usual games, only this time he's found a female turtle to sweeten the deal. Based off an RPG
1. Chapter 1

**Assassin's Game**

**Rated T**

**Author's Note:** On Stealthy Stories website, I and another fanfic author Askre did an RPG based off of our two series - for Askre it was the Assassin series with his D.A.M.N turtle AU- D.A.M.N standing for Deputy Mike, Assassin Leo, Magistrate Raphael and Ninja Master Don. For me it was the Rama series. The RPG was Randomness Abounds and it can still be found there. We both talked about turning it into a real fan fiction one day, and that day has come. Those who have read the RPG might know what's coming and they might not. Sit back and I hope you all enjoy the ride. Askre& Ramica

Disclaimer: The Assassin Belongs to Askre that is if he belongs to anybody. I own Ramiela and neither of us own the Ninja turtles

Prologue:

Rama moved easily, over the rooftops, jumping with flair and precision, so far it had been a fairly quiet evening. She had to break up a few minor crimes but nothing too major, some times though she preferred the busy patrols when things went quickly instead of having to entertain one self by improving on gymnastics or what have you. But tonight she didn't mind the lull, her thoughts were on the break Master Leonardo had planned, a nice rest for over the holidays--with perhaps only a little light training.

" A few days rest won't hurt us or the city any," he claimed.

Rama smiled, _'I wonder if we can go out to the farm_' she mused to herself. Then shook her head, that option would be highly unlikely, the clan was too big to all fit into the farm house that April and Casey had permitted the turtle family to have before they had moved away a few years back. With her step mom pregnant and soon to give birth to her first sibling--after all these years-- the clans number would be twenty. '_The turtles will be popping out of the sewers soon. There is no way we can hide that many of us.'_ She thought.

She was distracted from her thoughts by a slight movement that she caught out of the corner of her eye, additionally she was sure she had picked up the slightest feeling of some one there and then gone. Most people were not good at keeping their presence hidden, but ninja were not most people. If it was any of her family they would not 'hide' from her. So, she instantly knew that it had to be, and could only be her enemies, the Foot.

Perhaps it was a few soldiers on patrol or just looking for trouble, a slow smile crossed her beak,'_Very well. Come and play,'_ She headed off at a fast pace, in hopes to draw them out, or weary them in a game of tag. Either, or, would work for her and provide some amusement in an other wise dreary night.

She caught sight of something to the left, a flicker of movement and veered to the right to avoid running into a trap, jumping over to another roof , with those to the left keeping pace a few buildings over. Rama growled softly as she realized she was probably being herded into a trap, now she realized the best thing was to find a safe place to face the shadowy wraiths that kept step with her on at least two sides. She made for a fire escape ladder off the roof, in hopes of getting to the alley below, where at least she could get her back up against the wall of a building.

However one glance down and a volley of arrows and shurikans, was enough to assure her that going down was not an option. She knew she could teleport, but felt that was a cowardly way to do things. Though ninja were supposed to be warriors that could fight or vanish, and her clan could do both with ease, vanishing through teleportation was to be done only as a last resort and in emergencies only. Even as she turned the two following groups of ninja had closed in.

She had no doubt that those below were quickly ascending to join their brothers in battle. Ramiela reached back drawing the katana from the scabbards, hearing the soft metallic ring as they pulled free. Hardly had she brought her weapons out when suddenly she had to fight to deflect the coming on slaught of Foot soldiers, she turned her shell to accept the blow of a nunchuk, while blocking a kusari gama. Her other sword dropped low to slice at the leg of a hapless victim who was trying to kick her legs out from under her.

There was no time and no chance now to teleport she realized, and seeing the crush of soldiers around her knew that she would need help and fast, either that or end up dead.

XXX

This world looked promising, another dimension, another place...he'd been to so many now and yet it was another place where he might find a counterpart. This exercise run of his, would hopefully reveal some information on what he wanted to know. The layout of the city wasn't that different from the one he knew, that he could easily transverse it without getting lost. He moved quickly trying to cover as much ground as possible, knowing that if there was counterparts on this world, and especially if they were fighters, they would most likely patrol at this time.

He did his best to keep to higher buildings whenever possible, so he could see what was going on down below, and in one instant he saw a black clad shadow moving at incredible speed towards some destination.

' Foot!' he growled darkly, making the single word sound more like a curse then a simple word.

Already the being was beyond his range but it was not enough to deter him he sped off after the fleeting form and quickly enough he saw what the dogi clad human had been racing towards. There was a throng of Foot Soldiers pressing against a single turtle who battled, with two katana swords.

' _Looks like my counterpart is having trouble'_ He mused. But his own hatred towards the Foot and all that they meant was stronger then his desire to get at the counterpart, '_Besides, this might be an interesting way of ending a training run.'_

With that he leaped down into the battle with his one katana in hand.

XXX

Ramiela glanced up seeing another black garbed shaped coming to join the fray " Oh, great you guys don't need any more help." She snapped as a sword bit deep into the left arm just above her elbow. She gritted her teeth against the sudden pain, and knew wielding the katana in that arm would be difficult but she could hardly spare the moment she needed to switch to the sai. She tried to ignore the pain and the flow of blood, blocking it off to concentrate on the war that waged around her.

The being landed lightly, his single sword flashed striking and killing three Foot with one flashing move, he spun cursing loudly about good for nothing Foot soldiers, using the sort of language that would on occasion spew from her Uncle Raphael, but he used it far more frequently and with, far more colorful phrasing then she had ever thought, she had ever heard before. She glanced quickly to get a better look at this being, it was a turtle, dressed all in black, including a mask there was sandals on his feet and a rifle strapped to his back.

'_At least he seems to be on my side.'_ She sighed inwardly with relief.

Whoever this turtle was he moved fast and struck with a fierce intensity all ready the number of Foot corpses that littered the roof top was increasing. Rama smiled, and she began seeing how many she could bring down, not that the pressure was off and she was no longer fighting for her life, she could make her enemies fight for theirs. She whipped around and her braid flapped out with the movement as she struck with her katana in her right hand. She kept her left hand as still as possible moving it to deflect blows so that there was less chance of losing too much blood.

The black garbed turtle notice a moment when the turtle with the katana whipped about, and then he saw the long braid that went down her back.'_My counterpart is a female in this world'_ He mused, but then it dawned on him,_'Why in the world would __**my **__counterpart have hair?'_ His curiosity rose as that realization hit him. He had seen many counterparts in many places, some younger, some older, many knew how to fight, but that wasn't necessarily the norm. So while it might be possible that somewhere his counterpart, was actually female, and damn he'd love that. He could not see his counterpart ever having hair.

He saw her slice down a soldier and smiled, she was good, skilled, but somehow he had a feeling she had a lot yet to learn in the fighting department, he turned his focus back to the Foot.

The Foot knew the tide had turned with the arrival of this strange turtle, and seeing their numbers drop dramatically, and knowing that the only way to survive was by running for their lives, the few left turned and scattered.

"Damn it you are not getting away that easily." He snapped, on seeing the Foot turn hot foot to beat it out of there. He instantly replaced his sword with the rifle and shot down the cowardly Foot dropping them with amazing precision.

Ramiela gasped for breath, blinked in shock as she watched the turtle use a rifle to finish off those who ran,_'Well at least we don't have to worry about them reporting back. But using a gun?'_ She reflected. She turned and sensed a dark, dangerousness from the turtle, but she shook her head, those feelings were clearly for the Foot which he had no love for, and he was a turtle, much like her and her family. Besides he had just saved her life and so she shoved these warnings away, clearly this turtle was a friend and an ally. In fact he looked a little like her Master, only her Master didn't dress in black, and he'd never use a rifle to shoot any one never mind striking down fleeting enemies. But the similarities also helped reassure her.

" Hi, thanks for your help. I thought I'd have to send a distress call to my family," she said, " My name is Ramiela."

The black garbed turtle turned and she noted that he was missing an eye, giving him a roguish and yet sinister look.

He looked over the turtle female, " I doubt you had time to call for help Ramiela." He stated his voice cold and he narrowed his eye.

" My family, is very linked mentally, I'd just have to give a mental shout and they'd come." She replied casually, " They could even teleport right here to the battle, so in actuality all I needed was a couple of seconds of deep thought. I was going call them and then you arrived." She explained.

He looked her over, she was about his height and only a very light green colouring on her skin, she had high cheekbones, five fingers on each hand and five toes on each foot, not to mention the dark hair that was bound up in a braid. He noticed the zai tucked in her belt and the aqua bandanna around her head.

He was surprised at her words of mental shout and teleporting, teleporting within worlds was not done. "Teleporting using something like this?" He held up the device he carried.

Rama chuckled a little, " No, we use mental teleportation but it is limited to how far you can go with it." She said as she reached to take off her bandanna wincing a little from the injury on her one arm, and letting out a low hiss through gritted teeth.

The black garbed turtle seemed very intrigued and he noticed that she seemed very willing to share information. She probably trusted him because he had helped her, well he could work this to his advantage, pity her tone of voice and innocence pegged her as far too young for him- probably not much more then a kid. But since she was willing to talk he was quite willing to use that for his own purposes. He did his best to soften his tone, if ever so slightly, and added concern, " You've been hurt Ramiela. That will probably need stitching." He took off his own bandanna, " Come here let me wrap it up for you. Its hard to do this on your own."

Ramiela nodded, as she watched him apply the mask wrapping it securely and tying it firmly in place, " My uncle will tend it when I get home. What's your name?" She asked hesitantly, " I understand if you don't want to tell me..."

"No, it's all right my name is Leonardo." He said as he finished, " I'm from a different dimension. A bounty hunter and Assassin by trade."

The word Assassin meant nothing to her, ninja were supposed to be ultimate assassins too, and some of his fighting had looked very similar to ninjitsu, " Just like our Master." She gushed, " You look a bit like him too."

His counterpart was a Master, here? Wonderful! " Come on Ramiela, let's move out from here a bit we can talk. I'm interested in you, I'd like to know more about you," '_and your family'_ He added silently. As he leaped easily to another rooftop, turning to see the young girl follow him.

Rama paused, on landing and blinked in surprise, " Wait,! You...I mean your...interested in me. But why?" She stammered

The Assassin smiled inwardly, as he saw a slight flush come to her face and the way she ducked her head. Could it be that this young girl was old enough to be thinking of guys? She looked like she could be in her early teens and if that was the case, then she probably thought of the opposite sex, and also felt insecure about attracting such. He decided to see if his thoughts were correct, " Why? You are a very pretty young lady Ramiela, and if you were a little older..."

Rama huffed a bit crossing her arms over her plastron " I'm fifteen," She informed him.

Fifteen? Hadn't his world arranged, just that year, to make fifteen year old adults to cut down on paper work due to alien species maturity rate. On his world she was an adult. " Forgive me Ramiela, on my world you would all ready be considered an adult." He informed her, " you know you aren't just pretty you are beautiful." He murmured drawing near and gently caressing her face with one hand, " Tell me are you a true kunoichi Ramiela?" He whispered.

Rama trembled at his words. Her breath quickened and she swore she could hear her own heart hammering against her plastron. "No," She admitted, " My clan concentrates more on fighting not that aspect of it."

" Don't even have a boyfriend that has taught you a few things?" The Assassin hinted. He could tell the girl was clearly a novice, and being the sort of person he was, he gave her a long kiss on the lips. She returned it with an eagerness that showed all too clearly that she might not know, but she was quite willing to learn. He laughed inwardly, as he saw what he had done with so little, he was sure it would take only a little more gentle nudging and affection, a few more meaningless sweet endearments and she would follow him anywhere. He decided to see if he could get her to come without having to dart her. Why bother wasting a dart when by turning on the charm and playing on her emotions I might get the very same solution.

Rama felt things churn inside of her, she had never felt anything like this, and she felt everything inside of her turn to jelly at the kiss. " No, humans wouldn't want to, well be with someone like me. It's different for my dad and uncles, woman are different they want someone strong and all, so they were lucky they have families, from humans who were willing to be with them. Guys want girls to be weak, defenseless,and built like a super model." She replied bitterly, " Me, I'm doomed to die a virgin, never have children of my own. No, human male is ever going look twice at me, because I'm a turtle." She sighed and shook her head sadly." Well actually human turtle hybrid." She corrected herself.

" I prefer turtle females, and you are very beautiful." The Assassin assured her, taking the information about her origins. She was a true hybrid. '_Well, I guess I had to run into one sooner or later' _He wondered though if he could convince this young girl to come home with him willingly, he was sure it wouldn't take all that much, not considering what he had learned from her. In fact it could be the most interesting way of getting a counterpart he had ever come up with, and with her to satisfy certain needs would be very entertaining for him as well. " Not many turtle females where I live. Do you like children?" He asked.

"I love them, I help care for all the children at home." Ramiela answered, " I want children of my own."

" I have two young boys at home, they have no mother. I sort of adopted them, I found them on a world alone, been through some hard times." The Assassin remarked with concern. Her reply had told him enough " To have children though you have to do more then want them Ramiela." He reminded her, then playing more upon her hormones he nuzzled her neck, as he pulled her into a hug. Damn, but he did want her, and he was determined to have her, one way or another. But first he wanted to see how far she'd go with him without having to use plan B.

He sighed, " I'm sorry I got to go." He relented slowly releasing her and giving her an almost painful longing look as he pulled out the dimensional traveler.

Ramiela gasped and whimpered a bit, "But I...." She moaned. a part of her afraid that once he left any chance she had to learn about that aspect of training, any chance to lose her virginity would be gone. He had seemed to show a great deal of interest in her and besides he was a turtle who thought she was beautiful. On top of that he seemed very caring, not many people would take in strange children. Once he left she might never see him again and that thought alone was more then she even wanted to consider to have what she wanted, to be given just a taste and have it snatched away never to realize the end result, was sheer cruelty. She didn't want to live her life knowing she had come this close only to lose it all. Not only that her newly awakened hormone driven emotions only seemed to spur her on.

The Assassin turned back, a longing look on his face, " Pity, you are here and have to be with your family, I'm sure I could learn to love you very quickly. I live in a mansion, not a sewer, and I could use a lovely lady's companionship, it seems we could have been perfect for each other. If it weren't for duties that I'm sure you must care for here." He actually didn't know if she had duties or not, but it was a calculated guess based on what she had all ready revealed.

Rama scowled, her duties to the clan always came before what she wanted, she did have responsibilities as future jonin and the chunin, and sensei to her younger cousins...and how would she ever find anyone for herself, with all of that. Life was so unfair, and she knew that sometimes you had to take a chance and go for what you wanted.

" I, Master Leonardo called a break for a bit, so I don't have any responsibilities for a couple of weeks." Rama blurted out, " You did say on your world I'd be considered an adult, able to consent to certain things, we both might want," Rama hinted.

" But what about your family, wouldn't they miss you?" The Assassin asked.

" Well, yeah eventually, but I can tell them I'm with a sick friend and they wouldn't be too worried very quickly. I mean they might come looking for me eventually, " She admitted, " But I'd like a chance to get to know you better and see if... you know..."

The Assassin smiled, "See how compatible we are together?" he hinted, "See how we enjoy each other's company perhaps?" He casually walked back to her, enjoying the sight and how easily it seemed she fell into his hands.

Rama nodded, visibly trembling ever so slightly, as he walked back towards her " Yeah, something like that. You can teach me to be a proper kunoichi right?"

Leonardo chuckled, " I am a full male I assure you my love, I am quite capable in that area," he wrapped one arm around her pulling her lower body close to his, " So, my sweetheart, you want to come home with me? I can always bring you home whenever you want' He promised. A promise that he didn't intend to keep. If she wanted to leave him too soon, he could make arrangements to keep her there, after all he wanted her family to come looking for her. But from the sounds of it he would have time to enjoy this lovely piece of fruit that seemed so ripe for the picking. "I'm sure Silver and Obsidian would be all too glad to have some one like you in their lives, Obsidian especially so."

Rama nuzzled his neck, " Yeah I want to go with you, and be with you." She agreed breathlessly, "Funny, as it sounds I think I love you." She whispered.

The Assassin paused and rubbed his jaw, " I've been lonely for a long time. Might be about time to try being in love again, been so busy with my sons, work has me away a lot finding someone just right for my girlfriend seemed impossible." He kissed her again, "Seems fate brought me to the right world tonight for a little training run. A relationship seems to be what we both need and found Ramiela. Shall we go home my kunoichi?" He asked.

He opened the portal and with his arm around her they left her world behind and entered his. The Assassin smiled down at his new girl friend, lover, and most of all informant and bait. Yes, this would be a very enjoyable time.

TBC


	2. Chapter 1:

Assassin's Game

Rating T.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the D.A.M.N turtles they belong to Askre. I want to own Rama but she wouldn't put up with it. The Ninja turtles are owned by neither one of us.

**Author's Note:** For those of you who are familiar with the Rama series here, please note this story doesn't fit into the Rama series itself. I play Rama differently on Stealthy Stories and this story did spring from an RPG. So, just consider this more of a what if story...in the Rama series then an actual part of the series. Ramica

**Chapter One -**

Mike scowled uneasily, okay so his daughter hadn't totally disappeared off the face of the Earth but she had been rather evasive when she had made a quick mental call saying she was going to the home of a sick friend who needed her. Then she had gone and blocked off all mental contact.

"Leo, I swear the girl probably met some guy while she was patrolling and decided to go back to his place. She knew you were calling for a break so she wanted to use it for her own version of rest and recreation."

Leo looked at his brother who was perched on a corner of his desk, "Trust me, your daughter -_ my __**chunin-**_ will be answering to a great deal when we find her. What concerns me is we haven't heard from her in a while."

Mike sighed and ran his hands over his face, "I know the Foot don't know anything, Don and Jen checked the lab Rama was held in back when she was thirteen - just in case someone from there decided to strike back at us. Not to mention Cathy gave them places to also check. Heck, Rama should have been here for the birth of her baby brother- she was looking forward to it." Mike moaned as he listed off the places that they had all ready excluded. "That's why I think she is shacked up somewhere and learning some things that I rather she not be."

"Yes, and the fact that Ramiela hasn't contacted us much since her patrol over a week ago, which is highly uncommon for her plus the Foot soldiers we interrogated mentioned something about a patrol that completely disappeared, seems very wrong. There is something else going on here that we aren't seeing Mike." Leo's brow furrowed, the slightest hint of a scowl crossed his face as he sat back in his chair "and I wish I could find out what it is that is being overlooked because that just might be the clue we need to find out where Ramiela is at, and if she is there against her will or not. It is possible that her message to us could have been given under duress."

XXX

**Earth 1984**

**Magistrate's office**

The black garbed turtle sat in the office of the General Magistrate Raphael, who also happened to be his brother.

' _I was able to track_ _th_e _co-ordinates of the last place he went to. I went there the other night_ _to see if I could find any counterparts, didn't see any but I did see a few Foot soldiers around the rooftops.'_

The Magistrate gave a grim smile, yet another unidentified Earth type planet outside of the I.D.A worlds. After years of following and tracking their renegade brother, they were getting better at some things, for instance his brother the Ninja Master, was quite efficient at finding the places their brother had teleported to.

But Leo always seemed to be a step ahead of them.

' _And you'd think after all these years, and all this time I'd be used to that. One day…,'_ The Magistrate mused, _' one day it would be nice to be_ _one step ahead of him. Oh well I can dream.'_

"So, Don you think we can warn the counterparts ahead of time for a change?" He asked hopefully.

' _Don't count on it. I have these photos from the survelliance cameras set up around the mansion.' _Don signed, then he reached into a belt pouch and pulled out some pictures and placed them on the desk.

The Magistrate looked it was a female turtle, who looked young and there was no denying the hair on the top of her head. Some of the features did look vaguely recognizable but the hair was definitely unique.

"She's got to be from that world, and Leo's got her." He heaved a wearied sigh, the girl might be of age to consent to be there, and she might not. "Her family must be looking for her."

He didn't have to say it, they both knew from experience and years of dealing with their wayward brother that Leonardo would not be letting the girl go -not at least until he was done with her. Or without a fight of some kind whichever came first.

' _I will try to find her family again. If I find them I'll bring them here. I will search the sewers and look for signs' _Don informed his brother.

The Magistrate nodded, knowing exactly to what his brother referred to, "Don maybe I'll come with you, if the counterparts live in the sewer and you can contact them, they may- or may not want to pause long enough to communicate with you. It might be easier if I was there," He offered, even though, thanks to his promotion, the turtle wasn't really supposed to go out on the field it didn't mean he couldn't.

Don simply nodded, normally he went alone on such missions but if, as they suspected the girl was from that world and her family were concerned it could mean that they may want to fight before talking, and when his form of communication was limited, it may be better for his brother to tag along.

**Assassin's Mansion:**

Ramiela stretched, a little in the bed where she lay next to her companion. One hand gently traced lazy patterns across his plastron. He had indeed taught her many things a kunoichi ought to know in their short time together, she was rather impressed to learn what a great deal of things one could learn and the Assassin seemed quite experienced in all aspects of it.

She was feeling a little sleepy, having spending a better part of the night in this new form of training. "One can really work up an appetite that way," she murmured softly.

Leonardo chuckled at her words, as he caressed her hair a little, and kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you Leonardo, and I want to spend more time with you, but …" Rama's voice trailed off, "I don't think my family will put up with me being gone for much longer. I've probably been gone too long as it is, they'll be worried."

"So, what about your life Ramiela and what **you **want?" He pressed, as he reached to cup her chin in one hand.

He had rather enjoyed her prescence so far and sometimes he could _**almost**_ forget that there was more then one reason for having her here. He didn't doubt for one moment that she loved him either.

After all she was young and inexperienced where love was concerned, and he had treated her very well -as she had been most willing- like many young teens she had no real idea of what love was or what it meant, she could only judge on her feelings. Her feelings told her she was in love, therefore she must be.

"You can leave whenever you want no one is keeping you here you know and you don't have to leave. It was the best thing for me, when I left my clan."

Rama shook her head, " I **want** to be with you. But I don't have to worry them either. I can't turn my back on them, I care for them and they shouldn't have to be so concerned over me, Leonardo."

She had made the error of calling him Leo once, shortly after arriving, and he pinned her with such a withering stare and informed her in a very cold tone not to call him that. She had insured never to make that mistake again for the look alone had sent chills of fear down her back. For a while after that she called him by his title of Assassin, but that hadn't seemed right either. Though it seemed almost as odd calling him Leonardo, as her Master had the same name. But at least she didn't have to call the Assassin Master.

Leonardo sensed it, his keen instincts verifying her every word she wanted to go back home, and even though she would probably return to him, if given the option. He knew the rest of her family would probably never permit it. " I doubt your family will let you return to assist your sick friend any longer." He warned her gently.

"Okay, I've probably played that too long as it is - hmmmm, I wonder if they'd go for it if I told them I found a job being a nanny for a couple children," she mused impishly.

"Depends on how well you pass it off," He replied indifferently. "Look why, don't I get Tony to bring us up some breakfast and we can talk about taking you home after a bite to eat, okay?" He suggested kindly, his stomach rumbled softly to verify that he was hungry.

He was very careful to allow nothing to slip past his guard that might warn the girl of anything other then what he had promised. But he knew with the trained skills of a hunter that he had the prize and it was far better if she were to remain here- so far she had been willing to stay but these yearnings to return home would most likely increase unless he did something about it.

Ramiela sensed sincerity and no warnings of ulterior motives so she nodded "Something to eat would be good," she agreed. "I'm pretty sure I can convince my family."

He rolled over and picked up a phone by the bedside and pushed in a number that lead elsewhere in the house, "Tony get your mammal ass in gear and bring my sweetie and I something for breakfast you know what we like." He ordered briskly into the phone.

Once he hung it up he turned back to Ramiela, "Shouldn't be too long," he stated.

Rama grinned a little, snickering a bit "I like the way you get so authoritive with the help."

XXX

Down in the kitchen of the mansion, the Assassin's lone human servant who did numerous tasks was talking on the phone to someone else, "Yes Donatello, Sir he is ready."

"I'll be up in a second," a cold voice replied through the line.

Tony turned and hung up the phone and busied himself making the meal for two as ordered.

XXX

**Rama's World**

The two turtles entered the sewer by the usual means. The magistrate hadn't practiced his ninja skills for some time now, not that he had allowed his fighting skills to totally lapse, but due to the Ninja Master's warnings of seeing Foot around here he had made sure to arm himself with a set of butterfly swords.

They moved through the tunnels in relative silence, as they head deeper into the underground labyrinth. Both of them knew if there was a turtle family amongst the sewers, their home would not be too close to the surface- it would have to be well hid and far from where city employees might stumble upon it when doing routine work around the area.

The Magistrate thought of the young turtle girl in the picture, if she was a child of one of their counterparts it was quite possible - though not necessarily correct- to consider that these counterparts just might need a little more space then most had, after all if there was one child, how many more could have been born, or raised down here?

After having walked for a while the ninja master stopped dead in his tracks. His brother stopped frowning but he knew his black clad brother would not do this without a reason. The dogi wearing reptile pointed at a spot on the wall, it was well hidden for the untrained but not quite for a turtle, who had experience in hidden security systems.

"We must be close," the General Magistrate murmured. "Do your thing."

His brother looked around, taking note of the other wall, ceiling and the pipe. Making sure that he hadn't triggered other hidden alarms and they would end up in an unintentional battle before their message could be sent. But when seeing nothing the black covered ninja slowly approached the device and pulled up, from inside his dogi, a strange looking keyboard with a few too many wires.

'_I will be sending them a message through their security system. They will then probably come here, this way we honour their desire to keep their lair hidden'_ His brother signalled as he began to mess with the security device, being careful though not to ruin it as he started to hook everything up. Inside the keyboard was a memory chip that contained a small program, effective enough to send a message right through it and to whoever was monitoring. But like everything else in life, it had to be set up and started first.

XXX

Don leaned forward fingers tapping on the keyboard of his computer. He turned to take a quick glance at his wife who had her laptop up and running. Jen aware of his look turned and smiled, "Ready to get the new equipment on line and running."

"Yeah the new program we did hopefully will fix some of the problem areas we've had in sector to the south of us." Don agreed with a nod, as his fingers pressed the button for the command. "If it works well for us, under our unique conditions we should have no problem marketing it later."

Jen flashed a white smile, "Once all the bugs are out of it. I swear this has been a programmer's nightmare Don."

"What can I say, I have to challenge you Jen," Don remarked casually.

Even as his fingers sent the commands through his computer he knew Jen was sending out her own set of commands and trying to catch anything they might have missed before starting the trial run.

"Don I've got a security breach to the East of here…" Jen snapped as something flashed on her screen.

"I see," Don snapped jumping up from his chair and reaching for his weapon, that he had left propped against the desk he'd been working at, "blasted Foot, or some such thing that isn't even near one of our camera areas, so can't bring it up. I'll get some help and go check it out."

Jen sighed, "I'll try and finish this while your gone." Something drew her attention to the laptop screen, "Don wait, there's a message."

Don who had been about to head out the door paused in the door way, "A message from our alarms but…how?" he wondered baffled. He went over to where his wife sat and leaned over to see for himself.

Jen shook her head equally as puzzled as her mate, she knew their security was fairly high tech it was not meant to send more then alarms to the lair, to let the family know of coming trouble, but there was no denying the black words on a yellow back ground that played across the screen.

_We are not here to cause trouble. But we need to talk. _

Don softly growled to himself wondering if this was some form of strange trap or if the message was merely the truth.

TBC


	3. Chapter 2

**Assassin's Game**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Askre's AU turtles -he is quite welcome to have them, I have enough characters of my own. Of course neither of us own the original T.M.N.T

**Chapter Two-**

**Earth 1984:**

**Assassin's Mansion**

Tony was doing the last of the preparations for the breakfast when the ex Emperor Donatello entered the kitchen dressed in a white lab coat, the once over lord of Turtotopia carried a small jar in his hands.

Tony looked at him, "You are sure this will not harm the Master?" he inquired. His relationship with the Assassin was a long standing one and the human employee was loyal to a fault to the Master of the house.

"No it won't he's a full blooded mutant turtle this drug doesn't work on us," the former over lord grunted "I tired it myself when I was pretending to be my teenage counterpart and had to get rid of their rat Master." He explained.

"But what of the young Miss?" Tony wondered, not that his concern was truly with her. Plus if his Master wanted it, Tony would not disregard the order.

The olive green turtle flashed an evil grin that sent shivers up and down the human's spine.

"She on the other hand is a perfect hybrid of mutant turtle and human. She has enough mammal properties to make her very drowsy, or at the very least sick. But she won't suspect a thing because our dear employer will be eating exactly the same as her, so she can't suspect the food."

The very thought was almost enough to make the ex-emperor laugh, but he refused to give in to that impulse. He was a mad scientist yes, one who had turned a large number of the human population of his world into turtles, and had committed his own crimes on his brothers. But he had no desire to live up to all the clichés of the mad scientist role.

He made sure that the drug was sprinkled well over the food, by the time that Tony took it upstairs most of the drug should have dissolved into the food leaving no sign that it was anything other then the simple meal it looked to be. "Now don't keep the love birds waiting."

Tony nodded as he placed the plate of food on a tray and carried the meal up to the second level of the house.

XXX

**Rama's world.**

The Ninja Master finished the task at hand and then adeptly began to disengage the keyboard from the security and put things back in working order.

He made sure to not hide his presence from anyone who might be coming in reply to the message that had been sent. After all they weren't here to fight, and if he hid himself in any fashion, then that might put those who were coming on higher alert. They were here as friends and to get information that was all.

He suddenly sensed something _' I feel at least two, they are near by and I think they are checking things out before making themselves known. It's hard to detect them but I do sense it.' _

The Magistrate nodded, he himself couldn't feel much but he trusted his brother's information. The Ninja Master would probably have a better chance of detecting the counterparts or anyone else before him anyways.

Two turtles emerged from the direction the dogi wearing turtle had turned to face, one was clearly a Leonardo counterpart, the other a Donatello counterpart it was usually fairly easy to tell with counterparts. The Magistrate had by this time in his life seen and dealt with enough of them that he probably could figure it out even without the use of the coloured bandannas or the weapons of choice strapped to the turtles back. "Hi, I'm General Magistrate Raphael and this is my brother, the Ninja Master Donatello, were sorry if we caused you any alarm, we just figured ringing the doorbell, so to speak, would be a better way of announcing ourselves."

Master Leonardo, had sensed the two, realizing that neither one of them were trying to hide and he had been able to pick up enough surface emotions to realize that who ever was here was not there to cause him or Don harm.

They had stuck to the shadows, trying to keep themselves hid, at least until they were sure this was no trap they were heading into. They had noticed the black garbed dogi wearing turtle, and the other one with cut off blue jeans and a brown shirt.

Thus reassured by the brief check of the intruders, they now stepped out to let the others know they were at least here and ready to talk. "It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Master Leonardo, and this is my brother Don." He bowed to them.

Don leaned against the wall of a sewer pipe, after bowing to them, a small smile played across his face, "So which of you pulled that stunt? Jen and I go to a lot of hard work to see those things don't get compromised."

The Magistrate chuckled a little before he returned the respectful bow, along with his own brother. He could tell his brother's counterpart was not too upset in fact he seemed far more curious, and probably wanted to know how it was pulled off if anything. "That would be the ninja Master, but he put everything back in order I assure you," He said, "My brother can't talk other then through sign language and through written notes, he might be willing to explain it to you later. But that isn't exactly what we are here for."

The Magistrate pulled out the photos of the turtle girl, and handed them towards the two ninja.

"We'd like to know if you know this girl, we believe she is in trouble as she is at the moment living with a rather shady character on our home world."

Leo reached and took the photos, Don gasped as he saw them, "Well, Mike ought to be glad to know where she is at, at least." He murmured softly.

"So you do know her?" The Magistrate asked, locating the family was the important part at the moment.

"She is my niece, and the chunin of our clan. Her name is Ramiela and she disappeared on patrol one night, a little over a week ago sent us a quick message and we've heard nothing more from her since." Leo offered, "She is all right then?"

'_She may be held against her will. But physically, near as I can tell, she is all right.'_ Don signed and allowed his brother to translate for him.

Don blinked when the Ninja Master had started to sign he had noticed that the turtle was missing one arm. '_This guy is a Ninja Master and can pull off what he did with our security using __**only**__ one hand?'_ the purple masked ninja was suitably impressed, he knew how difficult it was to accomplish even some tasks with two hands- often needing an extra set of hands or whatever to get things just right. _'Jen is so going want to hire him.'_

Jen and Don hired people on the basis of two things, how good they were with technology thinking outside the box and into the future. But they also loved to hire people who could stump one, or on rare occasions, both of them because these people usually turned out to be very gifted employees for Jenate Tech.

Leo smiled at his brother aware of his surface thoughts, '_She can't hire everyone she has to leave some one for the competition.' _He informed his brother mental, their family had always been able to contact one another mentally, though normally they used the skill for fighting in battles.

He had not missed the implied hint that Ramiela might not be well mentally, or something else. He had also been able to pick up enough from the two strange turtles to know that they were being open and sincere and there was a feeling that they wanted to help.

Leo spoke in his soft calming voice, "We do have quite a few questions about her disappearance, and I have a feeling there is much you have to tell us, any information would of course be useful and appreciated," He assured them, "but it might be better to get it back at our home where we can at least be a little more comfortable." He suggested.

"That works for us," The Magistrate agreed.

XXX

**Earth 1984**

**Assassin's mansion:**

A knock at the bedroom door notified both the occupants that breakfast had arrived, the smell of the food drifting over to the two turtles who lounged on the bed.

Tony placed the tray with the food down on the nightstand and turned to leave the room.

Ramiela who, was not used to having servants smiled, called to him before he left, "Thank you, Tony. It smells delicious."

The Assassin raised an eye ridge at her as he moved the tray over onto the bed and offered her one of the forks. "You don't have to thank the help, you know. Dig in."

"Maybe if I stay long enough with you I will learn to lose some of my manners," she said, "but I highly doubt it, Too ingrained by now."

"Don't count on it. I lost all mine." He remarked in a matter of fact tone as he began to eat.

For awhile the two of them ate in silence, trying to ease the growls from stomachs that had determined the lack of food had been absent for far too long.

Rama reached to move a piece of hair out of her face with one free hand as she continued to eat. She paused for a moment stifling a yawn. She knew she had felt a little tired from spending a better portion of the night doing things other then sleeping but it seemed odd to suddenly just realize how fatigued she really was.

The food tasted, as good as it looked, but in spite of how hungry she felt she felt a little different too, a slight dull ache in the back of her head, and urge to just yawn was starting to come over her.

'_If I didn't know any better I'd think this food was drugged somehow.'_ She reflected silently to herself, but watching Leonardo eat with great gusto made hr banish the thought quickly, _'if there was something wrong he'd be effected by it to. It's got to be just me.' _She decided.

Leonardo paused and glanced at her, "Something wrong?" he inquired edging his tone with concern. Though inwardly he had on a sadistic smile.

Rama opened her mouth to reply but all that came out was a massive yawn "Suddenly I just feel so fatigued, I just think last night is catching up to me is all." She explained, as she leaned against him.

The Assassin nodded, "We were rather busy last night," he agreed and then faked a yawn of his own. "That and the food, it's just natural for us to want to rest now."

Rama realized that he was most likely correct "You're prolly right." She mumbled a little. She could almost swear that her eye lids were feeling heavier by the moment, not to mention the pounding in her head felt like it was getting louder and harder, making closing her eyes and resting seem all the more inviting at the moment.

Leonardo moved the tray out of the way, he looked at the girl it was clear she was trying to stay awake but was losing the battle. _'He told me it might take her a little longer to go under as she is half reptile. I best make sure she is good and under before the next step too. I don't want her waking up on me too soon.'_

He nestled down under the blankets, "We don't have to go anywhere, so why don't we just relax and take it easy for a while, love?" he crooned. He wrapped his arm around her stroking her hair and carapace a little, doing his best to ease her into a deeper sleep.

"Atsss soundssss good," Rama slurred as she laid down her head resting on his shoulder, one arm across his chest. Her eyelids felt so heavy, and it felt so good with his gentle touches comforting and soothing her, the warmth of the blankets, her lover close it just made her feel safe and warm. In moment's she was asleep.

Leonardo smiled as he heard her breathing shift a little. He had no intention of moving her just yet wanting to give her at least a couple more minutes until the drug eased her into a deeper sleep. _'That is it, you are going have a good rest now.'_

TBC


	4. Chapter 3

Assassin's Game

Disclaimer:** No we do not own the ninja turtles. Askre owns the AU D.A.M.N turtles and I own the Rama characters but that is our only claim to fame. **

**Chapter Three**

**Earth 1984**

**Assassin's Mansion**

Ramiela, was ninja trained, there was no denying that the first two days when she had been sharing his room with her, the girl would wake almost at the slightest touch and she'd like as not she'd come up swinging. Proving, without a doubt she kept all senses alert even when she was resting.

While it was clear, that while she was still a light sleeper, and one who did keep her senses alert she had rather adjusted to sharing his bed with him, and now if woken by him was far more willing to respond with a kiss then trying to deck him- not that her more aggressive way of waking hadn't been fun and amusing at the time, in and of itself.

The Assassin smirked a little reflecting on how enjoyable that had been but it was also why he was making sure that the drug had got his young kunoichi into a deep sleep. But as entertaining as it had all been, it was time to put his real plan into action, and part of that was seeing to it that the bait was ready.

He turned to the phone at the bedside calling a different extension inside his mansion, "She's ready" he whispered into the phone, keeping half an eye on the sleeping girl beside him. She hadn't even stirred at his voice. He nudged her a little and nodded at the lack of response.

He hung up and rose from the bed, scooping the sleeping form into his arms he carried her down stairs to the ex-emperor Donatello's lab.

"Here she is, I hope everything is ready." he remarked as he entered the lab.

His employee, was busy with the last stages of preparation for the job turned and glared at his boss, giving a dismissive wave to the nearby table that was ready for the girl.

The Assassin laid her down, noting that the girl was still deep asleep, which was all good, but if she was properly trained she might all ready be trying to fight off the drug in her system. "So how long will this take?" he asked.

The olive turtle moved over and began to strap the girl down to hold her in position and started hooking up various machinery that was close to the table to the still form.

"It will take a couple of hours at least, she'll remain sleeping till she gets the antidote. But just in case the machine here will keep her unconscious and in a complete dreamless state," He explained as he finished hooking up the equipment.

While normally, he might have used a more extended vocabulary then what he had used, he had learned such jargon ticked off his employer and so it was far easier to keep things simple. "The chip is more complex then I've done before but it should work."

"Just make sure she will be so obedient that she will make daddy very slack jawed" He ordered while giving a nasty grin, one hand gently caressed the girl's head "and make sure there is no obvious signs after this," he growled before turning and leaving the lab.

XXX

**Rama's World.**

The four turtles made their way through the sewers the Magistrate and Ninja Master following the lead of their hosts, Master Leonardo paused, "Just, to warn you so you aren't too overwhelmed there are quite a few children in our home, our clan is now about twenty in number - but our wives and most of the children are too young to fight as of yet."

Don grinned, "Though Raph and his family have a separate area in the sewers, gives them a little more privacy but they do spend a lot of time visiting us as well."

The Magistrate was astounded by the number, "Got to be the largest clan we've seen for counterparts," he admitted, "We've run into a lot of doubles of ourselves on various worlds the technical term for them is counterparts." He informed them.

The Ninja Master detected other security and none of what he saw looked very scavenged in any way, curious he asked '_If you don't mind me asking where do you get the equipment for the security, it doesn't look second hand.'_

Don waited for the Magistrate to translate for him, "My wife, and I met about nine years back now- she was probably one of the best computer programmers around. When we hit it off she hired me to help her with some of the stuff she had trouble with and, we just started our own company almost two years back." Don gave an indifferent shrug, "Course Jen works from the office and I work from home for obvious reasons. While I sit in on meetings through speaker phone, but the employees of Jenate Tech don't deal too much with me."

Master Leonardo opened a well hidden door and gestured the others ahead of them into the lair.

The Magistrate looked at the large living room area they had stepped into, the smell of sandalwood incense and fresh bread mingled. Two girls sat in a corner playing some video game on a TV, one of the two had red hair, the other brown hair the brown haired child had greenish brown coloured skin tones.

Two small boys who looked like they could be siblings were sitting near a table building things out of blocks both had the same dark brown green skin colouring as the one girl. One of the boys was bald, but other looked very human in appearance except for the shell.

On the couch had to be the large families Mike, he was sitting by a woman talking softly with her, and as the Magistrate and the others drew closer they could see that he was holding an infant in his arms feeding it from a bottle.

"Ash, is your father here yet?" Master Leo asked.

The girl with red hair turned, "Yeah him and mom had a fight. He's in the dojo."

The darker girl nudged her.

"Abby your throwin me off my game!" Ash snapped.

"Sposta call im Mas'er Rama'd say so."

"Yeah well Sensei Rama isn't here!"

The black garbed ninja Master turned to his brother but made no move to signal. But the Magistrate could read from his brothers stance, and could well imagine the look on his brother's face, they had to get Ramiela back she was needed here.

The Magistrate nodded and but a hand on the Ninja Master's shoulder "I know bro, I know."

Master Leonardo smiled at the girl's exchange, "Sensei Ramiela may not be here now, but these two- guests, know where she is and they have come here to help us find her."

Mike shifted the infant to Cathy and jumped to his feet, "Rama they've seen Rama! Where…"

Leonardo couldn't help put smile, "The Ninja Master Donatello assures us she is physically all right and I think we should wait for other answers till we are in my office."

A dark skinned woman who wore a blue shirt and jeans entered the room, "Don I think everything set and all ran smoothly." Her brown eyes locked on the two new comers, "So, which of these two is responsible for that trick?"

Don arched an eye ridge to his wife's first statement "That's nice for a change, it's given us enough trouble," he then grinned, "he is" He jerked a thumb to the dogi wearing ninja Master, as he replied to her question.

Jen looked the black garbed turtle over, "How much to get you on at Jenate Tech?" She demanded quickly.

The turtle replied but this time a bit differently. A note pad was pulled out of the dogi and quickly, balancing it on his right arm he wrote a note. _'I fear I have another job as a professor back home, as well as other duties. But most importantly, your family is going need help getting Ramiela back. That takes precedent over all else.'_

Jen nodded "Your right. Still like to hire you though," she grumbled a little.

"Uh yeah my brother sometimes does signals and sometimes the notes, should have warned you about that," the magistrate explained the sudden change of information exchange.

A few minutes later when the six turtles were gathered in Master Leonardo's office.

The Magistrate took a deep breath, "Okay first off let me tell you a bit about ourselves, and then I will explain what we are dealing with here."

He then told them that their beginnings hadn't been so different raised in a sewer, taught ninjitsu by a Master Splinter, essentially were a family. But their own Leonardo began growing angry after a mission against their arch enemy the Shredder - an anger that had consumed the turtle to the point that Splinter had no choice but to send him away on a pilgrimage. But instead of going to the ancient one- their Leo had gone some where else, they didn't know where. Leo remained dark and changed, attacking their family in the most vicious manner.

"The…final moment though was when he attacked Don here the Magistrate sighed and looked at his ninja Master brother who now just folded his arms "Don was not as skilled back then, he stood no chance and Leo cut out his tongue. While the rest of us struggled to save Don, Leo left us and we have never again been a whole family."

As the Magistrate talked the other three turtles of Rama's family kept casting strange looks at their own Master of the clan, probably trying to understand or grasp the idea of how someone like their brother could do such things.

"We eventually became citizens of our world, when it was contacted by a multiverse organization called the InterDimensional Alliance or I.D.A for short. We can move about freely, without any fear of being locked up in a lab. But Leo returned he became an Assassin and bounty hunter though most of the population doesn't know about the Assassin part. But bounty hunting is legal and because he goes after real scum and kills only when it is necessary, he has gotten quite a fan base on our world. He's also quite rich, from his jobs. Leo has done a lot of crimes but pinning these crimes on him is another thing entirely due to his lawyers and his fan base."

Mike looked at the Magistrate, "And this guy has Rama, what would he want with her?"

The Magistrate sighed, recalling the words Don had said in the sewers on seeing the picture, Mike was Rama's father. "One of two things, or both, how old is your daughter?" he wondered.

"Rama is fifteen, why?" Mike replied.

The Ninja Master bowed his head at Mike's answer. He knew what that meant and if the Assassin knew that fact and he most likely did then there was only one out come.

The Magistrate decided to side step Mike's question for the moment, all of what he had to say was difficult to hear, but he had a feeling that telling the girl's father the answer now, would not make it any easier to hear ."Leo, has a thing for going after his counterparts. He calls them training runs, he likes to fight them - sometimes kidnap and torture them, he has never killed any of them, unless it is clearly in a battle situation. He might have been after you," He looked at Master Leonardo. "he has a dart gun he uses and he often uses it to pick up his bounties or counterparts. One of his employees a Don counterpart has a way of putting in mind control devices to make you pretty much slaves to them."

"So he may have come across Ramiela and is planting a trap, and that she may be under the control of these…" Master Leonardo paused, inwardly thinking of many choice words he could call them, but outwardly hardly showing more then his usual calm, quiet resolve. His elbows rested on his knees and his hands were clasped steepled under his chin, "Criminals?" he concluded.

"There is that, and maybe considering her age all he wanted was her. Because our world has many alien species visiting and living there, who mature at a far faster rate, to ease up on paperwork the laws been changed to consider a fifteen year old to be considered a legal adult." The Magistrate allowed. He saw Mike tense.

"But he's got to be at least as old as we are, so why would he want a kid?" Mike demanded. His breath was getting ragged and the look on his face and the tone in his voice said he was, looking for anything -_**anything**_ to tell him what he feared wasn't so.

"Mike calm down," Leo soothed reaching out and taking his brother's arm, but Mike pulled away. _'Very well brother we are here for you. Remember they are friends- I think- they are here to help us, at the very least, so do __**not**__ blame the messengers._' To his silent message Leo did his best to offer what mental support he could to Mike, knowing his brother would need it. He also sensed Don and Raph reaching out mentally to do the same.

"Leo doesn't like humans, he might play nice for his fans, but he actually can't stand them. Female turtles are in short supply, at least we haven't found many," The Magistrate sighed, "I'm sorry but if she consented or not, if she is mind controlled or not, I'm sure Leo has used her for his own needs and desires."

Mike seemed to slump in the chair he was sitting in but when he looked up there was a hard determined look on the turtle's face, a look that said clearly that he was ready to go **NOW!**

"So, how do we get to your world, and get my daughter away from that bastard?" he growled.

"Getting over is easy" the magistrate said and pulled from his belt a calculator looking device that was called a dimensional traveller. Even if they had used the Ninja Master's one to get to this world, he still always carried his own with him. "We use these kind of devices to travel around and they are very easy to get nowadays, most corner stores carry the simpler version," but then his brow sunk as he regarded Ramiela's father with a serious expression.

"But getting your daughter from that bastard as you so well put it, will _**not**_ be easy."

TBC


	5. Chapter 4

**Assassin's Game**

**Disclaimer:** Neither Askre or I own the adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians. Askre owns the D.A.M.N turtles and I own Rama -sort of maybe almost. *grins*

**Chapter four -**

**Rama's World**

The Magistrate narrowed his eyes a little as he stared intently at Mike, "Get one thing straight, the Assassin is an incredible fighter he not only knows the ninjitsu he was trained with, but has learned alien martial arts moves, he's deadly, dangerous and unpredictable. He isn't above fighting dirty or doing what ever it takes to make things work for him. He not only has a plan A but is bound to have other plans ready to go for back up measure," he paused to catch his breath a little. " The only one who has come close to besting him in battle that I know of is my brother, Don here. The Assassin was the one who caused the damage to his arm, and it was in the same fight the ninja master got one of the Assassin's eyes. Going against him is **never **easy! The worst thing you can do with him is go charging in at him half cocked and full of anger because he'll cut you down in no time flat."

Raph turned his head and looked at his blue masked brother, "He lectures almost as good as you Leo."

Leo gave a stern look first at Raph then at Mike, "It is a lecture we should heed. Remember the first rule of war, know your enemy. But we know nothing about this person other then what we have learned through his brothers," Leo pointed out casually, "where as he, if he s used to dealing with counterparts might _actually, _stand a better idea of what we ourselves might do. Right now any information, or knowledge that will help us get Ramiela back is important, and useful to us. But that by no means, means we have the upper edge."

The Magistrate sighed, "We will help you all we can. A few of the counterparts we've met with who've had run ins with the Assassin themselves, might also be willing to help, if necessary."

Leo smiled, "I'd rather not bring too many others in. I do not wish to risk lives of other clan members." He sighed a little, "however if worse comes to worst I won't turn my nose up for more help. One question though, out of curiosity, how does the Assassin react to Foot Soldiers."

'_When he sees them he kills them.'_ The Ninja master replied.

On hearing the answer Leo sat back in his chair, "That explains the missing Foot patrol that disappeared the same night Ramiela left. It's possible they ran into her, and _he_ might have helped her. If she had help she would not need to call us for assistance."

Mike rolled his eyes, "So, he may have helped her. Big deal, that doesn't mean she had to follow him home like a lost puppy."

"No, I agree Mike." Leo nodded. "But I guess we best get things settled here quickly so we can head to the world of our friends."

Don was scratching his chin a reflective look on his face, "You know Mike, Rama is of an age, where she ought to be showing some form of puberty."

Mike snorted, " She fights with me, isn't that enough for signs of her becoming the terrible teen monster. No, wait I'm the horrible one because I'm her father."

"Mike, that is typical teenage rebellious behaviour. I meant Rama, hasn't shown the typical signs of female humans her age show when becoming an adult, by getting a monthly visitor. Which means it is quite possible she could come into a heat or a season, and at such times she might be receptive to a male's advances."

Mike wiped a hand over his face, "Cathy has said the same thing a few times. In fact she's sure Rama does have a 'season' just doesn't know the signs of it."

Don let out a breath of air, "None of us do, we have nothing to go on and I don't even know if we'd be aware of it or not- perhaps her body chemistry would effect only those who are not related to her."

Leo silently considered what he heard, "It could explain a great deal about why she took off, her lack of contact and a number of other things, however - I still can't go easy on her when we get her back."

He did not want to think of _if… _no matter what it took they would get Ramiela back. He looked at the Magistrate and his brother, "Give us a few minutes and we will be ready to go."

"Of course whenever you are ready," the Magistrate assured them, " and if she was in some form of season then Leo would be the type to use it to his advantage."

XXX

**Earth 1984**

**I.D. A offices**

The portal opened outside of the building and the Magistrate, lead the way for the four new counterparts. "Unfortunately we can not teleport inside of the building itself."

Master Leo looked around and noticed a few different species of beings out around the street and in the building, it helped him to relax a little further seeing that so many others were walking freely around unharassed.

"Leo when we get Rama back, I don't want her going on solo patrols anymore. At thirteen she's taken by some science lab, at fifteen she wanders off with the first guy she meets. I don't think I can handle what she will do to me in another two or three years." Mike declared.

"Ramiela is **not** going like being babysat Mike, that daughter of yours is a fighter." Raph insisted.

"Lets just concentrate on getting her back," Leo said, as they followed the Magistrate to the elevators and up to the floor his office was on. "From what I've heard so far we are going need a very good plan which means, we best start working on it quickly."

The Magistrate glanced down the hall and spotted another turtle dressed in grey shorts and a vest, "This is my other brother Deputy Magistrate Michelangelo."

The turtle in question turned and looked he saw the counterparts but a light scowl crossed his face, "New counterparts all four of them here."

' _Your counterpart's fifteen year old daughter is at Leo's mansion or at least she was a couple of days ago.'_ the Ninja Master quickly informed his twin.

Deputy Mike's scowl deepened, he shook his head a little and then muttered something soft under his breath that sounded like a curse word or two, before following the others into the Magistrate's office.

"You are right planning will take time, time that I'm not sure we have. Most of the time he can put us on full time just dealing with _him_ and Donatello just informed the deputy that those pictures we have of Ramiela were taken a couple of days ago, which means he might not be at home now." The Magistrate explained as he went to the chair behind his desk. "Unfortunately we have never had to spring anyone who was staying in the Assassin's mansion. The place is rigged with heavy security, he has some military types who live there and patrol the place, and he will notice any approach we make and be ready to disappear if he wants to. So, the first order of business is to find out if Leo is even at home."

"And how do you plan on doing that, we can't just walk over there and knock on the door to ask if he is in," the deputy magistrate grunted, "he'll know then we are on to him."

The General Magistrate didn't reply he simply glared at his brother, "That's true we personally can not approach the mansion without Leo getting suspicious, we of course meaning you and I." He nodded towards his dogi wearing brother.

'_I'm going have to find a new survielance spot. I can't stay in one spot too long without risking the assassin discovering my equipment. But if you wish I can go right away.'_ The Ninja Master signed.

He nodded and watched his black clad brother leave, "Mike and I didn't keep up with our training."

"It probably wouldn't be as necessary as when you had to live in hiding," Master Leo remarked, " I don't know if we can use it, but it might come in handy later. Our family has always been able to teleport over short distances, we are able to do it through mental abilities and meditation. Ramiela has been training in it the last year and a half, and we use it to escape sometimes."

Don shifted in the chair he had sat in, "It's not good over long distances and does take quite a bit of focus and concentration on our part. But if we can teleport on property grab Ramiela and out again. It might be all we need."

The Magistrate arched an eye ridge up at the new information.

Leo turned to look at his brothers, his gaze falling and holding first on Raph and then on Mike. "We may have to wait for now, but I want to know neither of you will be doing anything impulsive." His tone was firm.

"I'm not as impatient as I used to be bro, it's keeping Mike from rushing off." Raph replied giving an indifferent shrug.

"Look Leo I don't like Rama being there, and in the hands of all these crooks and criminals. I'll admit to that much okay? But I will not do anything to jeopardize her, or make our tasks harder. On my word of honour."

Leo kept his gaze on Mike, scrutinizing him carefully, finally he nodded his head. "Alright then. But I still think both of you could blow off some energy."

"We have a gym downstairs for the deputies to work out and exercise in, there is also a lounge down there with food in it. But, since I don't know how comfortable you feel being exposed, I should warn you there are usually some employees down there," the Magistrate said kindly, " My brother can show you where it is if you are interested."

"We may not be all that comfortable being exposed, however I'm sure we will be able to manage and Raph and Mike could use some tension release."

"Well Deputy magistrate Michelangelo if you'll be so kind. Donatello is usually fairly quick, and when I hear from him I'll come and get you."

"Thank you Magistrate." Leo replied, as he rose.

"Yeah sure," the deputy magistrate said, and headed to the door and gestured the off world visitors to follow him.

They made their way back to the elevators and down to the basement of the building they were in.

As the waited in the elevator Don grinned, "Leo this place is fantastic, from what I've seen the technology is far more advanced and…"

Mike chuckled, "We can't leave you here Donny, your wife will kill us."

They made their way down into a hall way, there were noises coming from a room down that way and near the door was a white poster board probably meant for time planning but instead there were red bold letters across the top.

On the agenda today, Get Mike to smile at least once!!

Mike arched his eye ridges at that note, _'Come to think of it, with Rama been missing and all the worry about her I haven't felt like smiling much myself. Heck, it was great seeing Tyler into the world but, the fear of where Rama was didn't make it as good as it could have been.' _He looked at his counterpart, '_ Not to mention the fact that, dealing with a brother whose turned renegade probably doesn't help much in the cheering up factor.'_

The deputy paused when he saw it, muttering both his brother's name and the name of someone called Carl, before opening the door and gesturing the other turtles into the room.

"Make yourself at home," He invited them.

It was a large gym area, lots of weight lifting equipment as well as exercise simulator like ski simulators, stair climbers and the like, there was five punching bags and a wide open space for gymnastics or other exercising.

There were a few people around the room, a couple at the punching bags or on the equipment but none of the people did more a quick 'whose coming in' glance over, 'what the hell is that, that just came in here look."

A couple of the people waved a greeting to the deputy magistrate, and he returned it.

Raph whistled, " I could get used to this, Leo."

" I know what you mean," Leo admitted, he felt even more reassured by the fact that the people did pay them little attention. "The Magistrate mentioned a lounge…"

"Yeah, back there," the deputy magistrate Mike gestured to a room off the gym.

Leo nodded and ducked into the lounge, there was some couches, and chairs. A few tables, a counter with microwaves, a fridge and other amenities in the lounge. On one of the tables was a bowl of apples. Leo scooped up four of them and headed back.

"Bros, catch," he tossed three of the apples, "keep those in reserve we'll need them later."

"Ninja hot potato Leo?" Mike wondered.

"Got it in one Mike, we need to practice and we might as well have some fun in doing it." Silently he added to himself, _'You, Mike and Raph could both relax and this might be the best way of doing that.' _

"Are we playing by regular rules?" Don asked as he tucked his apple away into a belt pouch.

"Yes, of course." Leo answered.

Regular rules for their family, was one turtle start off with the fruit in hand, and try to bite it while deflecting attacks, once the fruit was bitten it was tossed to someone else. This continued until the fruit was finished and a new piece of fruit took it's place.

"Are we doin' it blindfolded too?" Raph inquired.

"Maybe for the last one. I'll start us off." Leo offered.

Hardly were the words out of his mouth then all three of his brothers were lunging towards him with weapons out and at the ready.

**Assassin's Mansion:**

The Ninja Master had a bit of a drive to reach his brother's property, while he drove he gritted his teeth and tried to figure out **exactly** what his brother might be up to now.

He finally arrived at his destination a secluded area a few miles from the fence that surrounded the Assassin's mansion, there well hidden and with the best of luck safe from the Assassin's security, was his own monitoring system.

He found the spot in the bushes where he hid it, but there was no sign of his equipment there. That could mean that the Assassin might have increased the range of his security, which meant right now he could very well know he had a trespasser.

The Ninja Master made a run to get to his car knowing it was better to get out then be caught but then he saw his vehicle blown up. The turtle threw himself to the ground and heard a half crazed laughter from close by.

'_Oh, crap! The Demolisher.' _

TBC


	6. Chapter 5

**Assassin's Game **

**Disclaimer: **Askre, and I do not own the Ninja turtles.

**Author's Note: **I'm going be going away for Christmas, so decided to post this chapter early- or it would not be posted until after Saturday. Hope you enjoy your holidays Ramica.

**Chapter five- **

**Assassin's Mansion:**

The Demolisher happened to be a Raph counterpart who wore a blood red mask and camouflaged pants. The Assassin had, quite literally sprung him out of jail - the total illegal way mind you- on the basis that he wanted the Demolisher's expertise with anything to do with demolitions. The Demolisher had now been in the Assassin's employment for some time.

He'd been merely strolling the grounds when he had spotted some gadgets that looked questionable, of course he had contacted the boss, as he called the Assassin and had been given explicit orders to destroy the equipment and wait for the owner to show up.

When he spotted the ninja master moving carefully around the bush he had lobbed a grenade at the car on the highway, effectively destroying the vehicle and causing the Demolisher some amusement, "Now that is what I call an explosion." He declared.

The Ninja Master had rolled into some bushes realizing that with the Demolisher close by there was trouble, _'Not only is the Demolisher quite willing to use guns and other explosives. He most likely, would have contacted the Assassin. Not that the explosion in itself wouldn't be a __**big**__ hint.' _he thought ruefully.

The Demolisher had seen the Ninja Master roll into the bushes, and he kept a careful eye on them, he knew quite well that the Assassin's brother could be incredibly quick. He pulled a communicator from his belt. "Yo, we have an intruder here, your one handed brother just slipped out of sight." Then as if as an after thought, he added, "Oh, and I blew up his car by the way."

"Yes, I heard the explosion you idiot," the Assassin growled into his own communicator. Fortunately their nearest neighbours should be far enough off they wouldn't hear the explosion. But there was always the off chance someone could be hiking in the woods.

"Don't engage my brother, he's all honour and crap he won't attack unless you attack first. Though he might consider blowing up his car as a form of attack," the Assassin admitted, "I'm on my way." He shook his head slightly and headed to the front door.

Two young turtles came running up the oldest of the two piped up "Where ya going Dad?"

"I'm going out for a moment," He paused and grinned a little, "Would you two boys like to meet your other Uncle Donatello?"

Both boys nodded eagerly, and the three of them left the building.

The Demolisher reached and replaced his communicator on his belt and removed his favourite knife, he wanted to be ready for a fight, in reality he wanted a fight.

**I. D. A offices: **

The four turtles had by now worked their way through three of the four apples, with the last apple left in play they had moved their bandannas so they could not see - technically blinding themselves- but even so they moved and fought without faltering in their steps.

Mike blocked a downward strike of Leo's katana, while leaping a low sweep kick done by Raph, then he swung one of his weapons around the end of his brother's bo staff and used some leverage to toss Don into Raph. Mike quickly took a bite of the apple and tossed it just in time to deflect some further strikes of Leo's sword.

Don managed to grab the apple, and quickly reached out with senses focusing on who was around him and where the strikes would come. He swung out with the staff trying to trip up Raph. Sensed Mike's chucks again wrap around his weapon, _'If he thinks he is going toss me again, then he doesn't know me so well.' _the purple masked ninja mused. He applied a trick he knew and managed to disarm Mike of one of his nunchucks and he heard a soft low growl at that.

It took Don a little bit of work but he finally managed to take the last bite from the apple to finish the lively round of ninja hot potato.

With the game over they could see that some of the deputies had stopped to watch their training.

Raph stretched as he turned his mask around "That's it the punchin bag ovah there is calling me." He declared.

Don headed to an open area on the mat to work on his katas, and Mike sighed heavily grabbed his thrown weapon and was about to head to a punching bag of his own when Leo dropped a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"How are you holding up Mike?" Leo inquired, he noticed the deputy Magistrate was now practicing some chuck katas of his own, it was clear his brother's counterpart was rusty as he wasn't performing them at top speed but the Magistrate had admitted that they hadn't kept up with their training so it was to be expected.

"Bad question Leo and no good answers," Mike replied bitterly, "I would have thought just knowing where she is, knowing she's okay would be enough but…" Mike paused.

"We don't know she is okay though Mike. She could have been taken against her will, she might even now be held against her will. The Magistrate did mention that the Don counterpart the one who used to be an Emperor could place mind control chips in people," Leo reminded his brother, "Make them slaves."

"Yeah," Mike grunted "She is being held by a maniac who thinks she is nothing more than a trained dog who will sit up and beg at his command."

"We will get her out Mike, I promise you." Leo vowed.

"I don't doubt that Leo, if we fail it won't be for lack of trying that is for sure. But why don't you go over there and ask Don the odds of us actually achieving that? Granted, the creep has some decent brother's who are willing to help us out and I'm sure after all he has put them through they want a piece of his shell for themselves." Mike paused mid rant and gave a faltering grin, "and before I get too glum over all this. I can't help but think how pissed off Rama is going be if he does have her under mind control - and that is the only thing that seems to make sense- because you and I both know Rama has never been one to do anything she doesn't want to do."

Leo laughed a little knowing exactly what Mike meant, "Care to spar some?"

He nodded and they took a position up on the mats facing one another, a few minutes later Leo could sense his mind wandering. "Don't lose focus Mike" he chided him.

"Who said I was Leo? Remember Splinter's old lessons of a ninja is a master of himself and his environment."

"Don't sprout his lessons at me, not when I know them better than you do." Leo countered, as he managed to throw his orange masked brother who rolled with it and sprang back to his feet with ease.

"Mhmmmm sure you do Leo, I recognize Splinter's tactics now of keep them occupied and sharpen their skills. Used to do that to us all the time, especially in our younger years when we were still chasing Shredder." Mike shook his head, "I don't know if it helped then or now."

"I think you've had enough Mike," Leo agreed.

Mike tucked his weapon away and watched the deputy Magistrate "Nice to know you never really forget."

"Like you'd be ready to hang up your weapon any time soon," Don scoffed.

"I don't know Don these chucks of mine might be ready to hang up after I use them to chuck Rama out of her shell."

"You've been threatening to do that fer years Mike" Raph laughed. He glanced over at the clock on the wall, "Hey deputy Magistrate Mike, how much longer do you think yer, brother's gonna be?"

The Deputy Magistrate paused in his work out and turned to face the other turtles. "Depends on if Don had to relocate, like he said he might…" a soft beep came from his belt, "what the…" the vest wearing turtle glanced down at his belt, "Oh crud, Don is in trouble!" He muttered, "he told me he'd never call me on the beeper unless he was in a serious fix."

Don placed his bo staff away, "In other words the Ninja Master has probably been found out and needs assistance."

Raph grinned wide, "Bout time we get to see some action, can't zactly leave him alone out there."

Leo glared at Raph "We can go out to assist the ninja Master he was there for our benefit after all. But it may be too early to try and get Ramiela," he turned his gaze from his brother in red to the one in orange, "No slipping away."

Mike ignored his blue masked brother's looks "We can't leave him out there, so no weaselling out on us."

The Deputy Magistrate turned an icy cold stare on his counterpart, "Are you _implying _that I would not want to rescue **my own twin brother?" **he snapped his eyes narrowing.

" I uh…" Mike began.

But the Deputy Magistrate had all ready turned on his heels, "Let's get the Magistrate first." with that said he stormed out of the gym. He didn't slow down until he slammed into the Magistrate's office.

The General Magistrate looked up at his brother "Whoa, Mikey what's wrong?"

"Don's in trouble he called my beeper." The Deputy Magistrate replied curtly, then spun around to leave almost as quickly as he had arrived.

"**Mike!"** The General Magistrate frowned. It wasn't uncommon for Mike to take things personally, when it came to the Assassin but this was not his brother's usual attitude of '_I'm going to save my brother and you can't stop me.' _He threw a glance at the off world turtles "Explanations later," he said simply, "let's go help Don."

Leo turned and spoke softly to Mike, as they now followed the Magistrate who was in hot pursuit of his brother. "You and your daughter both have a wonderful way of jumping in with both feet at times Mike. Your choice of words offended him," He accused.

"I didn't mean it like **that **Leo," Mike insisted. " I just didn't want to be left alone sitting here with every second feeling like three hours."

"I know Mike, I'm aware of it. But the way you said it you were practically accusing him of being a coward. I don't blame him for taking it the way he did." Leo explained in a soft whisper, his voice calm but stern, " Considering we are talking about _their_ brother who has put them through a lot of suffering and **that** is where we are going it can cause problems. You know that as well as I do and I don't want to see these guys hurt any more, not when they are trying to help us. "

"Sorry, your right Leo." Mike conceded. " If he slows down long enough for us to catch up to him I'll apologise."

Leo nodded.

"Michelangelo! Mike!" the magistrate shouted as his brother disappeared in the elevator . "Mike you better not head off on your own and you best wait downstairs," he yelled though he wasn't sure if the Deputy Magistrate had heard them. He caught the next elevator gesturing the off worlders into the car with him. Fortunately, once downstairs he caught up with his brother before he left the building.

"Mike hold it right now!" he barked at his brother.

The Deputy Magistrate sighed and turned he really had no intention of ditching the others, he just didn't want to be around his counterpart at the moment.

" Mike," the Magistrate began with an expression that was all too easy to read.

_Oh no not a lecture_, the Deputy Magistrate inwardly cringed.

" You know you aren't supposed to run off like that, especially when we are dealing with Leo, he is too powerful to head off after like a rampaging bull. Don is more capable of handling him then we are, even if he signals he is in trouble he wouldn't want us coming in, in a blind rage."

The vest wearing turtle bowed his head, knowing this was true, but also knowing how his older brother was now he knew he'd be hearing it again, and again and again.

"Secondly we are helping people from another world whose family member is a prisoner of Leo's. You should know better then to storm off like that, and have them running behind you. Sure haste is needed, but don't go off like a wildfire leaving them behind." The Magistrate tugged at his brown shirt.

"We'll need to borrow Carl's minivan as we won't all fit in your sports car." The Magistrate turned back to a desk.

The Deputy Magistrate leaned in the doorway "At least he kept the lecture short" he muttered dryly.

Mike neared his counterpart, "Maybe I ought to tell him to spare some of that lecture for **me**. Uh, look I do tend to suffer a lot of foot in mouth disease, especially when I'm worried about Rama," he confessed. " I didn't mean things quite the way it must have sounded to you. I just didn't want to be left here twiddling my thumbs, if you know what I mean. I'm sorry about the misunderstanding."

"Only lectures Mike listens to is the one his wife gives im." Raph snickered.

"I could say the same about you, and your wife bro. Sara holds your leash pretty tight," Mike shot back at his brother, then turned back, " I'm sure if you are anything like us, you don't leave family behind. Truce?"

The Deputy Magistrate shrugged a little then addressed his counterpart, "yeah sure truce."

The Magistrate returned, "Remind me to thank Carl for his lovely timing. He finally left to deliver the packages I told him to deliver this morning. Looks like we'll have to take two cars and split up two and two."

**Assassin's Mansion:**

The former overlord finished stitching up the surgery wound he smiled to himself, the operation was a success at least as far as placing the mind chip was concerned. He washed himself and his equipment up before sitting at the computer.

' _Now the real fun begins'_ He typed a few things at the keyboard, _'yes the chip is connected to the brain, everything is functioning normally. Now it is time to start programming.'_

The program would ensure the girl would be obedient not only to the Assassin, but to some extent to others who lived in the mansion so if they had to relay an order she would obey it.

XXX

As the Assassin and his two sons approached the area he heard the unmistakeable sound of fighting. _'Stupid idiot, I told him not to engage him!'_ he mused ruefully. He turned to his sons, "Silver take Obsidian back to the house."

The boys disappointed looks did not phase their father, " Go on!" he ordered and watched the boys scamper off.

The Ninja Master spun his jo staff as the Demolisher charged once more. They had now been fighting for a few minutes, and so far the dogi wearing turtle's speed had served him well. But the Demolisher seemed to be enjoying himself nonetheless.

The blood red clad turtle blocked a shot from his opponent, with his knife and then tried to kick with his left leg. But the ninja Master jumped and in the process managed to kick the other turtle sending the camouflaged turtle into a tree.

"Damn!" the Demolisher snorted, as he gained his feet and staggered forward to face his opponent who waited with the jo staff.

'_He is durable.'_ the Ninja Master frowned under his mask. So far the Demolisher had managed to handle attacks that he had used to knock out other reptiles.

But then his senses kicked into high alert. As always he was very sensitive to the Assassin's presence, as the Assassin was always aware of his, they could rarely conceal themselves from each other. And now the Ninja Master was sure the Assassin was fast approaching.

'_Dammit! I really was not coming here to fight!'_ the dogi clad turtle grunted and blocked an attack from the Demolisher, following through with a punch which dropped the blood red masked turtle to the ground.

Thinking it was time to go into further hiding he turned only to come face to face with the Assassin.

TBC


	7. Chapter 6

Assassin's Game

Disclaimer:** Still don't own them. I own Ramiela, Askre owns the D.A.M.N turtles. **

**Chapter Six -**

**Assassin's Mansion: **

"Hey, little brother what brings you here?" the Assassin grinned at his dogi wearing brother, who was holding a battle ready position.

The Demolisher stood up and rubbed at his jaw.

"I told you not to fight him," The Assassin growled, to his employee.

"It was self defence, he attacked me," the Demolisher countered but his excuse was ignored.

"Don I'm going give you a chance to simply walk away. Don't worry about your car, just go. There is nothing to see here," the Assassin folded his arms over his chest. But it was clear the Ninja Master didn't trust him, he just clenched his weapon a little tighter.

"You better leave now Donny, you know you can't win here." the Assassin pointed out.

Don knew he was right, not that it sat well with him. He could hardly manage fighting the black masked turtle and the Demolisher had shown considerable skill and durability. He was out numbered in more ways then one. That didn't mean he had to like it, he ground his teeth under his mask.

Keeping an eye on the Assassin the Ninja Master began to move slowly taking sideways steps towards the road and away from the other two turtles. The Assassin never took his eye off of him.

The Assassin seemed to wait for a few steps before calmly saying, " Oh by the way send regards to Luna and my son." He gave a nasty grin with the words. He could see his brother freezing to the spot, and saw the Ninja Master's eyes narrow as he gave a throaty growl.

Luna was a female turtle, the Assassin at one time had her spy on other counterparts while she was living with him. Not once had the Assassin realized that she was actually playing double agent and also relaying the information to the Ninja Master. There was some risks to it of course, and Luna had ended up pregnant by the Assassin. But she was now the Ninja Master's wife and, as far as he and his wife were concerned Apollo was _his _son.

"Donny" the Assassin said not even dropping his smirk, "Your not the stupid one in the family, you are smarter then this."

**I. D. A and enroute to Assassin's Mansion. **

Master Leonardo shook his head as he heard the magistrate's words about having to take two vehicles and split up. "Fate always seems to be like that," he mused. "Mike you come with me, Raph and Don together." He decided quickly.

He noticed that Mike seemed slightly surprised or something but he covered it very quickly. Master Leo arched his eye ridges, "Something to add Mike?" he asked. While mentally he reached out to his brother Don. _' I have a feeling Mike will be trying something once we get close. Help me keep an eye on him Don.' _

'_It wouldn't surprise me if he did.' _Don replied in kind. "We'll go with the Deputy if that is all right," Don suggested a loud. Hoping that way Leo could clue the Magistrate into Mike without too much trouble. ' _while I try to convince Raph.' _Don thought.

Mike shook his head and gave a wide eyed innocent look "Nope, not at all Leo."

Leo merely nodded, _'He is up to something.'_

"All right Leonardo, Michaelangelo come with me," the Magistrate gestured and lead them off to a brown Volkswagon that didn't look in new condition but did look well cared for.

The Deputy Magistrate though lead Raph and Don towards a highly stylized red sports car.

Raph whistled low and in deep admiration, "Sweeet lookin' ride. That's what I call going in style. Don you know how to pick them."

"It's going be a bit of a ride, it's a little out of town and in a secluded area." The Deputy Magistrate informed them as they entered the car and pulled out with the Magistrate following after them.

"I don't think it really matters who we went with," Don pointed out casually.

Raph snorted, "Come on even you got to love this!"

"Yeah okay," Don admitted with a bit of a blush, "Raph, Leo is worried Mike might do something…"

"What stupid? Cause of Ramiela? Yeah he could. Mike's never been at his best when worried about her, but he's nevah learned the girl can fend for herself."

"Yeah, well things might change with Cathy." Don said.

XXX

Master Leonardo decided not to beat around the base he just turned on his brother fixing him with a steely glaze "Mike promise me, here and now, that when we get there you will **not **go after Ramiela." Leo figured that the Magistrate also ought to pick up on the no beating around the bush prep talk. "We will rescue her just **not **now."

"What do ya take me for Leo?" Mike asked.

" **Don't **go there Mike. He might have control of her, but at the moment we have to believe that she is not in too much danger. That could change."

"Will you feel better if I stay right in your sights?" Mike snapped, " I all ready promised you I wouldn't do it, but if you need it again."

Leo only nodded never once letting his eyes move from his orange masked brother.

"Well, that's trust for you. Alright no heroics, in and out and I won't go after Rama," Mike relented bitterly.

The Magistrate frowned slightly, it didn't really surprise him, consider how their Mike like to take off too, he could almost understand it. "My brother's mansion is very secure, not even our Donatello has gotten past it very well - a couple of times he has had to break into the mansion to get information," the Magistrate said, "it was back when the ninja Master's wife was posing as the Assassin's girlfriend and we were helping our teenage counterparts that I told you about."

Leo nodded.

"Even then he wasn't able to dismantle all of it." The magistrate eye ridge's raised as he watched his brother's car turn onto a far more secluded road, but he followed knowing Mike would be going the right way.

"The Assassin is strong in single combat, he cheats. It is better to fight him in a group, it deters him a little more," the Magistrate explained, "and another thing we have no idea on if Leo knows which of you is the father of Ramiela- she may have told him and she may not have. If she hasn't it will be best not to advertise it too much. It would be to his advantage to know which of you is the father."

"He must have a very big property, will we be able to find the Ninja Master easily?"

The Magistrate nodded confirmation, "He owns a very large chunk of land and a bit of the eastern woods which happens to be the forest we are driving through now. I'm kinda hoping the Assassin hasn't taken him captive and whatever trouble he is in, that he's near the gear we came to check." He paused, "and yeah the Mansion is a castle in it's own right. Leo has earned a lot of cash for his bounty hunting. Mostly because he does go after the sort of persons, the good citizens love to see hurt and bleeding - which is why he's such a hero." He placed peculiar emphasis on the word hero, as he shook his head and gritted his teeth. " the guy is the third richest person on this planet."

XXX

The Deputy Magistrate had been listening to the talk between the two brothers, "Cathy is that Rama's mom?" he asked.

Raph who was riding shot gun shook his head, "Nah, Cathy Mike met just a few years back. Ramiela's real mom was a street kid we knew back when we were sixteen. She went by the name of Shay. Aftah she gave birth to Rama she took off and left Mike alone to raise her by himself."

Don grinned, "In some way it was good, because Mike ended up training harder so we wouldn't have to explain to Rama why dad might not be coming home." I sighed, "he raised her mostly by himself but we did help."

"Mike had no hard feelins against Shay, least not till she came back. Kidnapped the kid. Then Ramiela disappeared a couple years back ended up in a lab." Raph explained.

The Deputy Magistrate grimaced at those words.

"Cathy was one of the scientist there, she realized Rama wasn't a typical dumb animal and was quite sentient, she broke Ramiela out and brought her home." Don concluded. "Mike and Cathy get along quite well."

"Yeah, but wit that sorta past well, ya can see why Mike gets worried when Rama disappears." Raph declared.

"I can understand that I could just imagine how Don would feel if his son Apollo was kidnapped." He looked at the off world turtles, "Now we have to be careful this is Leo's land we have to be careful here. You two won't get in any trouble but the magistrate and I are not so lucky, we can be sued."

Don looked shocked as he heard those words, and he realized how much these turtles were throwing in to help them. He was silently glad that they were able and willing to assist even to this degree.

"Leo has the public on his side and good lawyers, we'd lose the case fast it will be over before the trial begins."

**Assassin's Mansion **

The Assassin stared at his brother, " I bet I know why you are here, because you and Mike got some pictures of me with that turtle girl and her family is probably here in this world now, am I right?" He watched his brother freeze at his words, "Unfortunately, she doesn't want to go home. She came with me quite willingly, I didn't have to force her."

That much was at least true enough what Leo did not add was that the girl had been in early stages of heat at that time. Something, that he had picked up on quite easily. He heard the cars off in the distance.

"Aw Donny called for back up. Bet Ramiela's daddy is on the way here." He glanced at the Demolisher, "Raphael go greet our guests and bring them here. Don't blow up the car or cars," he ordered.

The Demolisher shrugged and walked off in the woods towards the road. He planted himself in the middle with his arms across his chest and soon saw the red sports car as it rounded the turn. True, he couldn't blow anything up, and that was a pity but he might get a fight.

**Inside the Mansion: **

The Emperor finished the programming everything was up and running well. He looked at the sleeping form on the table for a moment, he was tempted to take some samples from her.

He glanced at a cupboard where he kept syringes, but then he decided not to

'_No telling where he may have cameras set up. Better to just leave her alone, until he wants her to wake up and when she does it will be a nasty shock for her family.'_

**Outside the mansion: **

Don glanced up and saw the turtle in the road, "He looks like Raph but not too happy," he considered what the Magistrate had said about the Assassin's henchmen "The Demolisher I presume."

"Guess were expected," Raph drawled, "But do we try to fight him, or just wait and see what happens?"

"Yeah that is the Demolisher," the Deputy Magistrate replied, "But since he hasn't drawn any weapons it is unlikely he is going fight - probably under orders not to." The Deputy slowly eased his door open.

In the Magistrate's vehicle Mike wondered "Okay so you think he might be trying to over compensate for something he's missing or is this really the life he wants?" His brow furrowed. It was difficult to see, or think of a Leo - any Leo- doing what this turtle had done.

Master Leo could feel his orange masked brother's eyes on him " It is the life he has chosen for himself, that much is clear. But it is not the life I would want for myself."

"Yeah I don't think Karena would appreciate it much," Mike muttered.

The Magistrate looked at Mike who had wondered if the Assassin was over compensating, " I don't know but he loves spending money and he adores the attention he gets from the public." He shrugged. "Ah crud, it's the bomb maniac himself he's not a ninja but he is durable and he can defend himself against martial arts forms. Plus he's not afraid to use any of the weapons on him." The Magistrate paused, "We may as well get out the others are."

"Don't you guys know this is a private road you are trespassing on?" The Demolisher asked, with a chuckle as the occupants of the cars stepped out.

"If it is a private road, Leo should have the common sense to mark it as such," The Magistrate countered his blood red masked counterpart, silently he berated himself for not bringing his butterfly swords. " I take it you are under orders to meet us?"

"Good guess," the Demolisher grunted indifferently, then his gaze travelled to the off world turtles, "I take it this is the family of Leonardo's new girlfriend." He smirked a little, '_I'm going get my fight one way or the other.'_

"Lets not push our luck Raph," Don whispered to his brother as they got out of the car and waited for the others to join them. Don was fully aware that yes, their Raph had calmed down quite a bit over the last few years, but that didn't necessarily mean he wasn't willing to jump in or start something.

"No problem I'm bound to see a fight sooner or later," Raph commented indifferently.

Mike gritted his teeth slightly at the Demolisher's words, "She's not going be his girlfriend for much longer," he stated doing his best to hold his spot and show no signs of the tension he felt coursing through his body.

Master Leonardo stepped ahead of his brothers a little, "We are Ramiela's family." He admitted. There was no need to hide that, it was clearly pretty much known. But he refused to acknowledge the bait that had been dangled in front of them.

Raph grinned a little, "We just want her back where she belongs," he reasoned. '_Who says I can't reason wit myself? I'm an understanding guy.'_ He mused while silently keeping an eye on his orange masked brother.

The Assassin could hear the voices of those who were on the road, he inwardly sighed as he realized the Demolisher had no intentions of bringing them over. '_Damn him, I'll have to deal with him later.' _He quickly pulled up a gun.

"Should we go greet our brothers Don?"

The Ninja Master recognized the gun but knew he was at far too close of range to get out of the way. The Assassin fired, not once but three times at his dogi wearing brother. " Good night Donny."

The Ninja Master ducked but was still hit by the first and second dart in the right arm.

"Yes, I'm well aware of your resistance to them," the Assassin growled, when seeing his brother fall only to his knees. The third dart landed on the Ninja Master's shoulder and the turtle slumped to the ground.

The Assassin walked to the unconscious body removed the darts and picked up the ninja Master and headed for the road. He stopped when he saw the other turtles in his sight and grinned at seeing the four turtles with his brothers, leaving the Ninja Master behind him he moved forward and asked in a chilling cold voice, "You guys lose something?"

The Magistrate gritted his teeth at the cold toned voice, "Leo," he frowned, " I believe you are keeping somebody who does not belong to you."

The Assassin sneered at the nickname, "Believe it all you want. Doesn't make it true. I'm afraid I'm not keeping anyone against their will." He gave a careless shrug, "Anyone at the mansion is there of their own free will."

He was not going deny there was a female presence but he wasn't going to confirm it either, even though he was aware that his brother had to have seen the photos by now.

"And more to the point, you are here without permission, the construction workers haven't gotten around to putting up the sign or a fence along this road. But that doesn't change the fact that this is private property. So, kindly, Scram."

"Where is Don?" the Magistrate inquired, knowing the Assassin had to know where he was.

"Behind me sleeping," the Assassin said with a grin, knowing that the Magistrate would know what that would mean. "I'll allow you to pick him up but then I'm afraid you will have to leave as you have no business here."

The Deputy Magistrate wasn't terribly surprise that the Assassin neither confirmed nor denied that Ramiela was with him. He could feel the tension mounting and he knew that Leonardo was loving every minute of it. The Demolisher on the other hand looked a little disappointed, but there was a serious expression on his face.

Raph listened to the talk and decided he had to speak up- if only to save Mike a little, " Care to define 'free will' and see if it matches up to ours? Like I suppose the Ninja Master Don there is having a nap of his **own **free will."

Mike snickered a little and Don nudged his red masked brother.

Master Leonardo had been silently assessing his counterpart, he took another step forward keeping his stance relaxed, and calm. He was not going to show fear, nor beg. But he also wanted to be in a position where he could stop Raph or Mike if either of his brothers snapped. All his senses told him, that what they had heard about the Assassin was true.

_`Why did Ramiela, not sense it? There has to be something more to it.' _Master Leo pondered as he dared to lock his eyes, on his counterparts single eye. "If Ramiela is here, we have reason to be concerned. It is not like her to be gone for long periods of time without us knowing where she is, or when she will be back. She also has certain responsibilities at home that she has never shirked. Her recent behaviour is not normal for her." He explained.

The Assassin spared Raph, a quick glance but didn't reply. He noted his counterpart stepping forward but he could pick up little from him, and the Assassin was fully aware that the Master would not be able to pick up much from him.

'_He's not the father. Ramiela hasn't told me who her father was, just called him dad. Dad, her uncles and Master Leo.' _the Assassin thought he carefully, looked over the other off world turtles and his one eye narrowed when it fell on Michaelangelo. A slight tenseness in his frame and small other signs, very subtle, were clearly there though hard to see but the Assassin was very experienced in more ways then one. A devious smile crossed his beak.

"Ramiela,.. Ramiela," He said as if trying to place a face to the name, "Ooooh yeah, my little darling sweet heart. Who would have thought that, that young innocent lady would like it so rough and tough."

The Magistrate froze knowing the Assassin was using one of his favourite tactics of baiting victims.

'_Oh crap!' _The Deputy Magistrate winced knowing this would not end well.

Mike had pulled his chucks from his belt, and lunged. He dodged and ducked out of the way of Raph and Don who tried to intercede. "You bastard! Your mine!" he snarled.

TBC


	8. Chapter 7

Assassin's Game

Disclaimer: **Neither Askre or I own the ninja turtles. **

**Chapter Seven- **

Master Leo sensed the moment when his brother broke, he knew without a doubt that he could not allow Mike past him. He reached behind and unsheathed a katana spinning around, to face his orange masked brother and allowing Mike to come to him, but he made sure to intercept Mike.

"Michaelangelo stand down!" he barked sharply, as their weapons connected.

"Just let me have a piece of him Leo, and I will," Mike snarled in reply.

Master Leo shook his head, he knew Mike was after his counterpart, and while Mike trained often and hard, his focus was on the Assassin, that was who he wanted, and who he longed to fight. But due to that, Master Leo was able to disarm Mike fairly quickly. As soon as his weapons flew out of reach, Don and Raph moved up and grabbed a firm hold on their brother.

'_Get him in the car and keep him there. This is escalating too much, and I don't like it.' _Master Leo mentally informed his brothers.

Mike was still struggling hard to break loose and screaming curses at the Assassin and threats at his brothers, for holding him back.

"Ah, you must be the daddy Michelangelo, right?" the Assassin said casually watching the two turtles restrain their brother. He had to admit he was slightly impressed, he'd half been expecting all of them to charge, or at the very least those who had charged to not be stopped.

"I'm afraid Daddy's little girl is all grown up," he said smirking evilly, " Take a look at those photos my brothers took of me and your little girl. Do you see any signs of her being forcefully happy, do you see any sign of resentment? She is quite happy with me, in fact happier then she has ever been."

Inwardly the Assassin was laughing, outwardly he showed no sign of his amusement merely stood stoically with his arms crossed across his plastron, knowing he had planted the seeds of doubt in their mind.

' _My counterpart has more deal of authority in his presence then I have seen before in my counterparts…hmmm, he'll be an interesting challenge. _For a moment his gaze locked on his counterpart but then he turned back to see the other two dragging off a fuming Mike.

"Leo you better assure us that she is there of her own free will and that she hasn't been harmed," the Magistrate insisted his eyes narrowing as he looked at his brother. He had been quite willing to jump in and help in restraining Mike.

"You want assurances? Just look at those photos I don't think you see an abused victim there." The Assassin chuckled, "No our relationship is quite beneficial for the both of us." He paused, "You better pick up Donny and leave."

The Assassin turned to the Demolisher, "Get your sorry tail back to the mansion we are finished here." He ordered the blood red masked one , who reluctantly obeyed. " Maybe I'll see you around and maybe I won't" he winked at them before disappearing into the woods.

As soon as the Assassin and Demolisher had disappeared, the Deputy Magistrate raced forward to where the ninja Master lay, "Ah, damn Don," he muttered softly, sighing. He reached and pulled off the mask to allow him a chance to breathe better in his unconscious state.

The magistrate was close behind his brother, " Come on Mike, let's get him out of here. Looks like he had good reason to call us, but we can't do anything more here."

"You **bastard! **Ramiela would **never **leave us behind and just forget about us." Mike yelled as his brothers fought to get him in the car.

Master Leo had felt the Assassin eye on him, and knowing - from what he'd been told- about the Assassin's fixation counterparts it wasn't too strange. Not knowing if the Assassin was still in hearing or not, he decided to try. "Perhaps, you can pass on a message that we would like to see her." He went to retrieve Mike's fallen discarded weapons "Is the Ninja Master all right? I'm all for getting out of here and getting Mike calmed down."

Not that Master Leo expected Mike to be easily placated, after all Mike had never wanted Rama to give in to any guy too young. He didn't want her to face the same mistakes he had made when young. Not to mention, that no man wanted to hear such things about his daughter. He rolled his eyes and gave a weary sigh, "Things aren't going _quite_ as I expected."

The Magistrate nodded to Leo's question, " Leonardo is often requested to get his bounty alive, so he uses a dart gun with sleeping darts. Don though is very resistant to them though," He sighed wearily, ready to second Master Leo's last statement. "Mike you take Don in your car drive him home, I'll follow after with our guests I'm sure they all want to be with their brother now."

The Magistrate and the Deputy Magistrate carried the unconscious ninja master to the sports car. The Deputy Magistrate rummaged around his brother's uniform, having a fairly good idea of where his brother kept the antidote for the sleeping drug and administered it to his brother before driving off.

'_Damn Leo is playing rough right now, I really hate how he always seems to know how to push all the right buttons.' _The Deputy Magistrate mused, his hands clenched a little firmer on the steering wheel.

The Magistrate walked wearily back to his own car and climbed in, "We'll be going back to Don's place, from there we can plan our next course of action."

**Assassin's Mansion**

The Assassin met the Demolisher on the way back to the mansion.

"Do you enjoy making a mess of things?" the Assassin asked darkly when seeing his employee.

"Maybe I do," the Demolisher challenged with a casual shrug.

But the Assassin was in no mood for a fight, he just strode into the mansion entrance he knew that by now the boys would be occupied with Tony elsewhere and he was far more interested in learning what was going on in the lab.

Inside the lab he saw the Ex- Emperor was fiddling with a remote for something, and Ramiela still sleeping on the table. "So how did it go?" he asked his olive green employee.

"The chip is in place, all read outs are positive and she can be woken up when ever you want." came the quick reply.

"And how does it work?" the Assassin asked sharply.

"Basically, the chip is in full control of her. Deep inside she is self aware, that I cannot meddle with. But that part of her is so suppressed all it can do is observe, the chip will be in full and total control of her body." he answered, " For everybody she will be acting as if you are her greatest benefactor, ridding her of the responsibility of her family wanted to put on her. She will act as if she has come to the sudden realization that she is better off without her family, she will act as if she resents them now." The turtle chuckled a little.

"Good, let's prepare her to wake up then," the Assassin ordered.

After the ex- Emperor had given Rama the antidote he stepped back into the shadows of the room to allow her to see the Assassin first and foremost.

Rama stirred a little then stretched and yawned a bit, as she slowly came awake her mind tried to recall certain things, '_man, I must have really conked out,' _she mused to herself.

She remembered being the bedroom and talking about wanting to return home. But now that she was well rested and feeling refreshed, she had to wonder why she had ever wanted to go home. What was there at home, after all? Babysitting children, teaching, patrols, cooking, lessons and who knows how long that list went on. It was just one thing after another at home.

But here things were different, here she didn't have to hide in the sewer she could live in a big house, she didn't have to do any house cleaning or cooking there. There was the fact that she could wander freely around the town and not have to hide in the sewer.

She felt suddenly free, far more free then she had been for some time. Why in the world did she want to go home, to become a _**slave?**_

She slowly opened her eyes, and looked around noticing that she was not in the bedroom but somewhere else. "Where am I?" she mumbled, but then she saw the Assassin and relaxed a little. If he was here, she could be in no danger.

"Guess I really zonked out on ya. Sorry, bout that." Rama said as she looked up at him. She swung up to a sitting position on the table and sat there for a moment trying to get her bearings.

"Yeah, you did" the Assassin replied to her second question as he smiled warmly at her and walked to the table to sit down beside her, he reached out to caress her cheek, silently noting there was no outward sign she had been operated on, her long hair helped cover things quite well.

"I got a little worried and had the ex- emperor check you out, just to make sure I didn't have to take you to the hospital." He informed her, "But the conclusion was that we probably over did things a little."

He paused for a moment then, knew it was time to test the chip's power "Oh, by the way your family contacted and they sounded a little worried. They wanted to know if you were ok and all."

Ramiela scowled at his words, her family **here?** Damn probably ready to cart her off home and read her the riot act before punishing her with more responsibilities and duties. Just what she didn't need or want.

"Why the hell can't they leave me alone! I'm tired of them and all their rules" She snapped sharply, as she crossed her arms over her plastron. Then she recalled the Assassin's words about it being the greatest day of his life when he ditched his family, maybe he was right. "You know you were right, I don't need them. You don't mind if I stay here with you, though do you Leonardo?"

_Don't need them, how can you say that? Where did that come from, you know you love them just what are you talking about? That isn't you, so come on Rama girl you have more sense then that. Tell him you want to go home!_

Rama showed no sign of having heard any of this, she hardly seemed to hear the deep inner voice that whispered these words of advice.

He smiled wide at her words, "Why of course sweetheart," he assured her reaching out to caress her cheek, "you can stay as long as you want. My house is wide open to you. But if you want to tell your family off yourself, I was planning on going for a short training run in the city tonight. Chances are we will meet them and you can tell them to buzz off if you like. Don't think they quite believed me when I said you weren't interested."

"Thanks Leonardo," She gave him a warm grateful smile, "I hope I don't overstay my welcome, but I'll do my best to make sure you don't regret it," she cooed. "As to the training run, I think I could use the exercise, and I hope **we** do run into them so I can tell them where they can go, how they can get there and most importantly, I can tell the _Master _where he can stick his katana."

XXX

**Drive back to town: **

Mike glared at Leo darkly as the Master entered the Magistrate's vehicle "You shouldn't have stopped me Leo!" he snarled a little.

"And let you get killed Mike? What good will that do to Ramiela?" Master Leo asked "not to mention Cathy or your new born son, who are both waiting for you back at home and expecting you to return to them." Leo hoped by reminding his brother of this, it would help Mike get a better perspective of things.

Mike refused to answer, he wiped his hands over his face and shook his head. "Rama might have gone with him willingly, that I can almost believe and accept, knowing her the way I do. But she would **never **turn her back on us."

"It would take something very powerful for her to turn against us, we all know that." Master Leo concurred, "But so far we have only heard from the Assassin and personally, I wouldn't believe a lot of what he says."

"That is a good attitude to take," The Magistrate agreed, " not to believe the Assassin easily. He tends to twist the truth, and manipulate things to his favour." He glanced back and saw the crestfallen dejected look on the orange masked turtle, he couldn't help but add. "Don't worry we will get Ramiela back if I have to call my cyborg counterpart in to tear apart the mansion, we will get her back."

"I guess I should count myself lucky that he hasn't hurt her." Mike mumbled.

"That's the spirit Mike," Raph cheered. He didn't like the look on Mike's face, heck right now he could match the Deputy Magistrate for grim looks. "As the Magistrate says we will get her back, because we don't give up on family."

XXX

The Deputy's car being faster, and not having to insure his brother could keep up managed to arrive at his brother's house first, which was good it would give him a chance to inform Luna about what was going on. He half carried half dragged, the groggy Ninja Master into the house and to the couch. He was by now awake, but still not fully with it.

Luna his wife, who wore dresses on a regular basis, followed listening to the Deputy Magistrate's explanation of Don being hit by the sleeping darts. Luna scolded her husband, for worrying her, as she sat down beside him and hugged him. He reached up and placed one arm around her.

The Deputy then began filling Luna in on the off worlders who were coming and the Assassin latest games.

"Oh my, more counterparts?" Luna gasped a little, her mind boggling. She knew of quite a few counterparts as it was.

"They should be arriving soon," the Deputy magistrate said.

Luna nodded, "I better go wait for them then." She said, knowing she should play the proper hostess, and while shy around strangers Luna was very good about the hostess bit.

The deputy followed her he felt bad, for his taking Mike's words in the gym so harshly- sure the turtle had apologised for his words and the Deputy Magistrate had forgiven him. But now he realized what strain and stress his counterpart was under, to have a child- not just any child, but a girl who was of an age that the Assassin could use her and be the bastard he was.

When the others arrived he informed them, "Don is awake."

XXX

**Assassin's mansion: **

**The lab: **

"You know we could have some fun with them, they might not enjoy it so much though," the Assassin grinned as he put an arm around his new love (slave). "Who would you say held you back the most, put the most stress and burden on you?" He asked curiously as if picking a target for her.

Ramiela considered the question he put to her and meanwhile the inward voice screamed at her. '_Don't answer him. __**Don't!'**_

But once again the inner voice was ignored, if Rama heard it or knew it was there she didn't show it. "It's a tie between dad and all his rules and the Master with all his training and demands. But the worst of the two would be the Master because he is such a perfectionist and demands a hell of a lot." Rama slipped her arms around him, " Why, what do you have in mind Leonardo?" she smirked, " I like having fun with you and if they don't have fun that could be entertaining in itself."

He smiled wide, the chip seemed to be working nicely, "Well, my dear, remember the little room I told you about, the one I keep special guests that I mentioned to you?" _If the chip really works she shouldn't even wince at this. _He mused to himself.

She kissed him not caring if the ex-emperor saw or not. He worked for Leonardo, not the other way around. "I'm pretty sure you've told me about it, but you never showed me." Rama scowled a little, "But remember my family can teleport short distances. All they need is a meditative state to escape." She had told him when they first met about her family's teleporting skills but they hadn't spent much time discussing it, there were other priorities to tend to after all. "Iron bars do not a prison make." She scowled, knowing it wouldn't work.

_Don't! You've sold them out! How could you Rama-llama ding dong? Don't tell him anything more. Don't you see this is all wrong! _

"Hmmm, interesting," the Assassin murmured recalling those words and information, he stroked her hair as he held her close "Does it open a portal in front of them, or are they immediately consumed?" he pried. "Because you see I have this nasty habit of shackling my guest up."

_Don't say anything! Keep quiet! _the inner voice hissed.

Ramiela laughed, at his revelation of shackling guests up. "It opens in front, they have to physically enter, they can open the door but they won't be able to go through, torture in itself. " I suppose we won't even have to worry about them using the nasty ninja trick of slipping out of shackles too." Rama ran her hands over his shirt, "You do think of everything. It was the best day of my life when you found me on patrol."

TBC


	9. Chapter 8

**Assassin's Game**

**Disclaimer:** Askre and I deny any ownership of the original TMNT.

**Assassin's Game **

**Chapter Eight-**

**Ninja Master's home: **

"At least something is going right today," Master Leo commented to the news that the ninja master was awake by now. He breathed a silent sigh of relief. He had been concerned for the ninja master, in spite of his brother's assurances, after all the dogi clad ninja had gone out to the mansion on their behalf and if something serious should happen to him- even if he was fully aware of all risks- Leo would feel that it would have to be rectified somehow.

Leo knew the Ninja Master Don was an adult and capable of making his own choices, but there was the fact that any injury that happened to him while helping them get back Ramiela would cause a certain amount of debt. It was the price of honour after all.

He looked at his brother who trudged towards the heart, Mike still had a glum look on his face, "Maybe we can go on a training run later," he suggested.

"Oh, now that is something to get all excited about." Mike remarked, not sparing any sarcasm in his tone. "Aw, it will probably do me better then sitting around and brooding. Alright. Let's go say hi," He relented.

Luna licked her lips a little in nervousness and ran her hands down the sleek more formal looking red dress that she was wearing as she stepped forward. "Greetings, I'm Luna the ninja Master Don's wife, welcome to our home" She said kindly hoping to speak loudly but her shyness seemed to steal her voice causing it to be no more then a mere whisper.

The Magistrate smiled at his sister in law's greeting to the others, he knew she was shy and reserved. But Luna had always been quite sensitive to emotions and she most likely could sense the tension around all of them, that still lingered and this wouldn't do much to put her at ease. Still, Luna was a good hostess, and since he was a guest at their home as well, he allowed her to lead the way.

Mike smiled and took a couple of deep calming breaths as he both saw and sensed Luna's nervousness. "Hi, pleasure to meet you, sorry about crashing in on you like this." He apologised sincerely, as he fought to push thoughts of Rama to the back of his mind.

Master Leo tried to hide a smile as he realized his brother was willing to do for Luna what he hadn't done for them, in other words calm down and relax a little. He followed as Luna lead them into her home and towards the living room.

"I hope your husband is all right," Raph remarked kindly.

The Ninja Master Don realized the others were coming and quickly glanced around for his mask, not seeing it and realizing that his guests would be here before he could pull it on and cover his badly scar lined beak, _'Oh well too late now,'_ he mused.

Raph paused as he saw the Ninja Master sitting up on the couch, he was awake yes, but still looked a little weak and his eyes focused ever so briefly on the scars. Yes, the Magistrate had told them and yet to see the extent of the damage was something else again. '_We really are in trouble here.'_ Raph told himself.

Master Leonardo winced inwardly as he too saw the scarred face, but he did his best to mask any outward appearance of shock, he bowed to the ninja Master respectfully, "Your help was greatly appreciated. We may not have learned what we wanted to, but we did learn a few things."

The Ninja Master weakly returned the bow from where he sat, while silently hoping that things would not backfire on any of them. He knew how the Assassin could be. ' _Please make yourself at home. I have a dojo if you wish to exercise Luna can show you where it is,' _he offered using his one handed signals while the Magistrate translated for him.

Luna was about to show them where the dojo was when she heard a soft cry from another room, "I'll be back in a moment duty calls," she said, before leaving and heading to Apollo's bedroom.

The toddler was sitting in his small bed wiping his eyes "mommy?" the boy sniffed a bit.

"I'm right here," Luna assured him picking the boy up, and hugging him close to her as she turned and packed him out to the living room, "See we have visitors Apollo."

Apollo looked wide eyed as he looked at the four new turtles, he'd seen other turtles before but these ones were different from the ones he'd often seen visit his mom or dad. Then his eyes came to rest on his favourite Uncle, the Magistrate. "Unca." he crowed and squirmed to go down and visit.

The magistrate smirked a little when he saw his nephew wanted to come visit him, he knew Apollo like the ninja Master and himself, not that he didn't love being Apollo's uncle either. "hey Apollo taken a nap and all rested now?" He asked as he took the boy from Luna's arm.

Apollo nodded eagerly.

"Everybody meet Apollo," the magistrate declared simply as Apollo waved a little to the new turtles.

Apollo pointed to Master Leo "Bue lik unc' Leo."

The Magistrate nodded, " Ah, that was Apollo's way of saying you wear blue like our teenage counterparts, who often visit us- or we visit them regularly" he explained.

Master Leo grinned, "Very observant of him." He noticed that Mike was watching the boy with keen interest and was all ready trying to amuse him with simple magic tricks that just about any ninja could do. He knew that Apollo might be the best medicine for getting his orange masked brother back to his usual self.

"He is a cute one," Mike agreed "and it looks like he has good taste in his uncles." He paused and looked over at Leo who he caught watching him, "Thanks for stopping me Leo, I was a first class idiot. Maybe going on the training run later would be a good idea," he admitted casually.

For the moment Mike was willing to wait and see what they might talk about, knowing there was probably some things that the Ninja Master would not want said around his wife or his young son for that matter.

"Anytime Mike," Master Leo answered, silently noting that his brother did seem to be getting his perspective back a lot quicker, now they were in the ninja master's home. "Perhaps later we will make use of the dojo." He was quite willing to sit down and relax, "We have a few children at home that are around Apollo's age they are a handful at times but well worth it. I'm sure Apollo brings you all much happiness."

While their brother might be a criminal who seemed bent on causing them every pain and hurt they could, they at least had the young boy to brighten their days and Master Leo was well aware there was something about the laughter and love of a child that could ease a great deal of pain in itself, it was a great form of stress relief.

The Magistrate smiled at his nephew, "As much fun as it is to have you here Apollo, I'm afraid we have to talk a little business."

Apollo was watching Mike's little magic tricks of making coins disappear, or other simple tricks with wide eyes. He hardly seemed to notice that he was passed off to his mother's waiting arms.

Luna appreciated the compliments of the others towards their son, but she also took the underlying hint of the Magistrate's words though Apollo scowled as he realized he was back with mom.

"I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything," Luna informed them before packing Apollo off with her.

Mike waved to the little boy as his mom left the room, only when she was assured they were all good, "See ya later little guy."

Raph spoke up, "Nothing like a kid to cheer up the hands down favourite Uncle back home."

"This from the same guy who taught my daughter about the two kinds of trouble and how it was expected of her to get into trouble, because I'm her father," Mike scoffed in reply, as he shot a mock glare towards his red masked brother.

Don chuckled a little realizing that if Mike was joking a little about Rama now that he was feeling a little better about the current situation. "So what now? We know Ramiela is there, though I doubt she is staying of her own free will. Mike is right, Ramiela would **not** ignore us and she was very much looking forward to having a younger sibling for years, so it doesn't make sense for her to turn her back on things, or show no interest in if she has a brother or a sister at home."

The General Magistrate had noted that their Mike was starting to joke around and he could see some of the tension in the orange masked turtles frame was gone. It was a good sign that he was at least in a far better frame of mind now. But there was the question of what next?

These four knew their missing family member, and had been able to inform what was natural or unnatural for Rama. They had commented that Rama may have gone willingly, there was the possibility the girl may have been in heat - though no one seemed to know for sure on that count as they had no female turtles to judge on- and the fact that Ramiela was very attached to her large family.

Ramiela might have gone willingly at first, but the Magistrate would bet anything that the girl was now under mind control and could have been for some time. "Well there is always sneak in get the girl and get the hell out option," he suggested as he sat in an armchair.

The look on the Ninja Master's face said this was **not **an option to consider. The Deputy Magistrate had been sitting by his brother quietly filling the Ninja Master in on what had transpired out at the mansion.

'_If anything the Assassin will be expecting that now. Plus sneaking in there with general Murrow and his troops providing added security would make things far more difficult. It may be easier to grab her outside of the mansion when they are in the city.' _He suggested,'_ the Assassin goes regularly on training runs within the city limits, if Rama is training with him, then he might just take her along.' _

The Deputy Magistrate translated his brother's sign language for the others, then he added as an afterthought "She doesn't even have to be training with him, the Assassin often does it with his prisoners as well."

The Magistrate nodded in agreement, " That is how we first learned about Leo's counterpart fixation, many years ago Don was in patrol in the city and came upon Leo while he was showing a counterpart around, the counterpart was showing clear signs of having been badly abused and tortured," the Magistrate explained.

The Ninja Master shifted a little and he had a look of sorrow and shame on his face for a moment. The magistrate hesitated and looked towards his brother who gave him the blessing to continue.

"We couldn't save him…well, we did bust him out but he'd only been in our care a short time, one and a half hours or so and he committed suicide. We never even found out what dimension he came from." He confessed sadly.

Mike shook his head and blinked in surprise "How does he manage to pull the wool over every one's eyes? I mean I know you have to shovel a lot of fertilizer to grow any roses."

"First rule of ninjitsu Mike, or any warfare for that matter, show only what you are willing to and take your adversary by surprise." He glanced at the Ninja Master and Magistrate " If we can catch them on a training run will the Assassin have his henchmen along? If it is just him and his victim then it might be the best time to move in all right" Master Leo admitted with a nod of his head, though I'm sure he'll probably consider that end - just judging on what I've heard and seen of him that is."

Don listened "If we can get to Ramiela while she is on a training run the best bet is for us to knock her out. She does know how to open escape portals, it would be a cinch for her to open a portal to the mansion and go through it, she is familiar enough with the assassin's home by now."

Master Leo scowled "You have a point Don and Rama is a better fighter then we were at her age. We were planning to go on a training run anyways so if we manage to get lucky, it still might be worth a shot grabbing Ramiela while we can."

Raph chuckled, "That is due to, as Splinter used to say, that Rama is more ninja then the rest of us were, after having grown up around us."

The Magistrate leaned back in his chair as he considered the questions and the other information the counterparts gave, he was fairly sure the Demolisher didn't spend much time in the city "Well so far we've never seen the Demolisher or the ex - Emperor in city limits so my guess is that he would be alone with his victim." He looked towards the ninja Master who nodded confirmation.

"Knocking her out might not be very easy," the Magistrate stated, " [I]_if [/I]_she is under the control of one of the ex-emperor's mind control chips it might not show right away, they apparently have a setting where the person acts completely normal, they just follow any orders given to them," he paused and stroked his chin thoughtfully, "Luckily, we do know someone who is capable of removing the chips, my cyborg counterpart that I told you about is very good at getting rid of the mind chips."

'_Additionally, a person who is under the influence of the chips is usually faster and stronger. I have no idea how the ex- Emperor is able to influence those abilities but we have seen it before in battle and those we know who have suffered having them have confirmed it.' _The Ninja Master signalled, while the deputy magistrate translated.

_' If you wish I could go with you on that training run and show you some of the usual routes he travels you will be more likely to encounter him then.' _the Ninja Master offered.

Luna had been keeping Apollo busy in the kitchen at first the boy had kept insisting to go back to daddy and his uncles. Luna knew her son was, probably, intrigued and curious over the new turtles as well. So, she made sure to keep a close eye on him until she knew Apollo was well distracted by a few toys and a drink.

Luna sighed wondering about doing some baking sometimes getting Apollo helping with little things like dumping measured ingredients into a bowl or stirring and other simple tasks that the boy was up to. Apollo was at an age where he liked to help, unfortunately his assistance often wasn't the best of help at times but neither Luna or the Ninja Master deterred the boy.

She went to check supplies and noted that they were low on flour and sugar, which meant she'd have to go the store and would need someone to take her as she had not gotten a driver's license then she turned to see that Apollo had left the room the very moment her back was turned, '_I look away for __**just**__ two minutes.'_ Luna mused and chased after her son.

Apollo had returned to the living room entering it quietly as possible.

Master Leonardo nodded, "Faster and stronger huh? Then it is very well that Ramiela could surpass my skill if that is true. As I said we were planning on doing a training run, and with your assistance we stand a far better chance of running into the Assassin and possibly Ramiela too."

He paused as he sensed something then realized it was only the Ninja Master's young son. He was still in tune to his orange masked brother's feelings and he knew that Mike was also aware of their little visitor but was feigning indifference to the boy.

Mike felt the boy grab his leg and he looked down, "Your learning how to be Ninja sneaky all ready huh Apollo?" Mike asked as he looked down at the boy. He gently reached to pick the boy up, as long as the little fellow didn't mind and wasn't going play shy.

Apollo seemed willing to be held by the stranger, and Mike began to tickle the boy and throw him a little air to catch him.

Luna paused as she realized the business was over or at least seemed to be, "Uh sorry he snuck away from me." she apologised.

"We were pretty much done here for the moment I think," the Magistrate assured her.

" Oh? Well um... in that case," Luna started to rub her hands nervously together and smiled weakly. She would have hated interrupting the meeting," I do need a ride to the store, we need a few supplies."

The Deputy Magistrate had merely listened and had only talked to translate his brother's hand signals when needed, he knew right now it was just talk, planning and nothing would really be done for many hours yet. He wasn't good at that kind of thing. So, he at least jumped at the chance to be of assistance. "I'll take you Luna and if anyone wants a sight seeing tour of the town, he's welcome to come with us." He offered.

Raph considered the offer, grocery shopping wasn't all that exciting but he couldn't pass up another chance at riding in the Deputy's fine car. But the others decided to stay.

XXX

**Assassin's Mansion**

The Assassin smiled, "I've been chaining up ninjas a while now, I don't think I've lost that touch, so no worrying about them getting away" he chuckled a little.

'_I wonder if I ought to tell her that when I first saw her, I thought she was my counterpart until I saw her hair,_' He considered that thought for a moment then rejected it.

Rama beamed, "You do think of everything, don't you?"

The Assassin could see the ex-emperor had given up on the two of them moving on and he looked like he was quite ready to vacate the lab before the two got too, interested in one another.

"I have learned the hard way to be prepared for anything, expect the worst, hope for the best. But I'm not going bore you with that kind of lecture," he stood up but kept an arm around her, "But I have some business to do in town. I need to have the workers put up the gate to my road. I'll be back with enough time to take you on that training run," he promised.

Rama reached up to kiss him "Finally, someone who doesn't want to give me another long boring, stuffy lecture." She rolled her eyes, "I'll see you later then maybe I'll go find Silver and Obsidian and spend time with them, help occupy them so Tony can concentrate on other things."

Rama had no interest in labs or being in hospitals and had no intentions of staying in the ex- emperor's lab if the Assassin wasn't near by. Besides she liked Silver and Obsidian and spent a great deal of time with them, at least when she wasn't busy with their father elsewhere. Besides entertaining the boys would pass time until the Assassin returned from the city.

TBC


	10. Chapter 9

**Assassin's Game **

**Disclaimer:** Neither Askre or I own the TMNT.

**Chapter Nine: **

**Assassin's Mansion: **

Rama headed upstairs to the kitchen where Tony was finishing serving Silver and Obsidian their lunch. She smiled at Tony " I can amuse the boys for a while if you have other things to do." She offered.

"Thank you miss," Tony replied as he moved off.

Rama grimaced, "I don't think I'll **ever** get used to the servant thing," she muttered more to herself then the boys as she watched Tony head off. "Your dad had to go do some things in town sooooo, what would you like to do after lunch?"

Silver grinned the larger boy glanced at his smaller brother Obsidian, "Wrestling" he declared as he started to bolt down his food.

"Hey, slow down Silver we have plenty of time and I don't need you choking to death on me." Rama teased, she looked at Obsidian "That okay with you? You and your brother against me?"

Obsidian nodded and grinned wide.

**Ninja Master's Home.**

Mike seemed happy to amuse the Ninja Master's young son especially as the boy seemed willing to stay around him, at least for the moment.

Don leaned back grinning as he watched, "The only reason Raph went is for the ride."

"If he is happy," Master Leo remarked as he rose from his chair and stretched a little, he looked towards the ninja Master, "I wouldn't mind a chance to meditate…"

The Ninja Master nodded and wrote out a note '_I can show you where it is. There are some candles in a cupboard I might join you in a bit.' _He rose to his feet, and gestured to Master Leo to follow after him.

The Magistrate picked up a remote and turned on the television to the news, "He should be back shortly, and then I'm going have to go to the office and finish off some paper work."

Apollo grew bored of being near the orange masked turtle and now moved off towards the Magistrate, "unca." The Magistrate picked up his nephew.

Don sighed a little, as he watched the news many of the stories were similar to what they got back at home, but there was also news of other things, that were intriguing like stories of things going on within the I.D.A worlds.

"The news doesn't change much no matter where you are," The Magistrate stated as if he had read Don's mind. "How ever I still like to watch it and keep up with things, in my line of work it is almost necessary to stay in touch."

XXX

The Ninja Master lead Master Leonardo to the dojo, and showed him the cupboard with the candles in it.

"Thank you," Master Leo bowed to the dogi garbed turtle. Inwardly he mused to himself _'I wonder if we could teach him to teleport the way we do. If it is possible it could come useful for him, especially in instances like earlier today. I could ask later it would be a small way to pay him back for his help.' _

The Ninja Master bowed back and turned to rejoin his other guests at least for a time, before joining in meditation. He turned to head up the stairs back up to the main area of the house, when he stopped to think, there was something about today he was almost certain of it.

XXX

A flashing light suddenly produced out of nowhere in the living room, Don glanced at it, "Uh, is the ninja Master expecting company?"

"Not that I know of," the Magistrate replied.

Materilizing in the living room was the strangest being Don, or Mike had ever seen it was a heavy metal looking turtle, a young turtle child was on his back her arms wrapped around his neck.

Apollo glanced over and grinned wide, "Ellie pway."

The Magistrate grinned, and looked towards Don and Mike who were both on their feet and looking over the cyborg with looks of surprise mingled with uncertainty.

"Relax you two, this is my cyborg counterpart I've told you about." The Magistrate quickly introduced them.

Mike cracked a grin, "Now that is what I call heavy duty artillery." He recalled the Magistrate saying they'd call in the cyborg to take apart the mansion to get Rama back if they had to, and from the way he looked it could very well be possible.

The cyborg looked over the Magistrate and the new counterparts, while Michelle the girl began to scamper down the cyborg "Play with Apollo."

"Yeah, go play Ellie." The cyborg agreed, hardly were the words out of his mouth then the girl took off running at full tilt, with Apollo chasing after her though the girl was all ready well in the lead.

Don turned his head and watched the girl "Wow, she's incredibly fast. Mike I think you'd have trouble keeping up with that." He jibed.

"I'm inclined to agree, bro but I wouldn't exactly try keeping up rather I'd head that live wire off at the pass. She looks like she could almost put a cheetah to shame." He said as he watched the girl loop around the living room on her first fly by.

"She's fast all right, in fact I caught her out racing a jet the other day," Cyborg Raph declared, in a very sincere way.

Don turned and arched an eye ridge up "No way is that possible, so I assume it's a joke. The cyborg looked to be about straight faced as could be, considering only part of his face was organic.

"Yeah, I am." The Cyborg confessed, "So, more counterparts. A certain black clad bastard causing trouble for you in your world?" He realized there were only two of four turtles that should be here, and knowing the Assassin it was a good bet that at least their Leo was now his prisoner.

Mike sighed and bowed his head, "If you mean the good for nothing Assassin, yeah he is causing trouble but not in our world. He has my fifteen year old daughter in his mansion and according to him she has no interest in coming home, which isn't Ramiela's way." He explained, "We think she ran into trouble on solo patrol and the Assassin may have helped her and turned on the charm. Rama _might_ have gone with him willingly to start with but she wouldn't forget us, or worry us."

"Their Leo is in the dojo at the moment and their Raph is with Mikey and Luna." The Magistrate informed his counterpart.

The Cyborg nodded as he took in the information and saw the Ninja Master come around the corner. He ran some sensors and picked up the life form reading of the other turtle down in the dojo as the Magistrate had said.

'_Sorry I forgot what day it was.'_ The Ninja Master signed.

"With all the distractions we've caused for you and your family, it's not surprising." Don said with a grin.

"Well if you need help getting her back I'm more then willing I can't move fast but I do have some other skills that could be useful to you." The Cyborg turned to look at Mike, " You weren't joking about the heavy duty artillery. My brother the ex-emperor of Turtopia made me a walking talking tank, and I do have a few surprises in this mechanical body of mine."

Don nodded, "Well if you can't move fast that will leave you out of the training run tonight." He filled the cyborg in on their plans, "However if that doesn't work or we need a new plan then we might need all the help we can get," he admitted ruefully, "and we'd appreciate any help you could give." The purple masked ninja was intrigued by the metal and organic counterpart, his curiosity was up but at the same point Don wasn't about to ask any of the questions that burned inside of him.

XXX

**At the store: **

The Deputy Magistrate pulled into the parking lot of the grocery store and began to look for a parking place. But then he spotted a far too familiar black car and the Assassin at the wheel.

"Should we go to another place?" the Deputy offered his sister in law.

Luna bit at her lip and shifted in her seat, the sight of the car and it's drive was enough to shake her up and feel that the bottom had dropped out of her stomach. "It's a little out of the way and will take longer." She stammered a little nervously. " I like the service here."

"Well it's a public place, not like he can do much to us here," The Deputy Magistrate agreed, "He wouldn't want to cause too much trouble wouldn't look good for his public after all."

Raph sat in silence while he listened to the two debate their choices. He could sense Luna's fear and uncertainty. He curled his lip a little as he inwardly mused, _'He's got them intimidated and ready to run just the sight of him.' _He bristled slightly, but he knew what his brother would say if he caused any trouble so he told himself to keep things in check.

The Deputy found a parking spot after they decided to go in and they got out of the car walking towards the store. Raph was the only one who looked the Assassin's way, as if to show the black garbed turtle that he was not going be intimidated.

The Assassin knew though that he had frightened Luna, and his unnerved his brother to some degree and smirked a bit as he leaned against his car and watched every step they took into the store, before he himself moved into the store. _'I love mind games.' _

He decided to wait five minutes before he went and entered the store to start picking up the few items that he knew they needed at home, if only to save Tony the bother of driving into town to get them later today.

Luna decided to try and grab the stuff they needed as quickly as possible and get out, for she had no desire or interest to run into the Assassin again.

However, the Assassin's plans were different and after getting the items he needed he wandered around spotting Luna, the Deputy Magistrate and the off worlder in the baking aisle.

He silently slipped up behind them and commented casually "Going to bake something?"

Raph silently cursed himself when he heard the ice cold voice behind him, wondering how the Assassin had managed that when he'd been doing his best to keep alert to where he might be. As far as he was concerned he wasn't going start anything, but if it came down to it he might be willing to finish it. Raph grinned, "Somethin' special fer ya." he smirked leaving the words unsaid that the something special for the Assassin might also be deadly to eat.

The Deputy Magistrate shot a sour look at Raph, before commenting. "What of it?"

"Well I guess it makes sense, you having guests and all." The Assassin stated casually as if only discussing the weather, though he noted Luna was trying her best to hide behind the other two.

"No thanks to you," the deputy magistrate grunted and crossed his arms over his plastron. "You should let Ramiela go, Leo." He knew what to expect from his brother for this remark but he felt he had to try it. Just to say that they **had **tried all possible means later.

"Letting her go? I'm not keeping her Michelangelo she is free to go whenever she wants and I'm not going kick her out." The Assassin replied, "wouldn't be a good host if I did that. Now, I better go like you I do have company back home and should get back to entertain her."

Raph looked at his hand casually, as inwardly he fought not to haul off and punch the Assassin right there, "I still like to know what your definition of free will. I'm sure it don't match up to ours."

He watched the Assassin leave and growled a little in irritation, "Man I'd love to knock that smug smirk off his face." He muttered.

" You and a lot of other people. But just try it and he'd have you charged with assault," the Deputy replied grimly.

XXX

**Assassin's Mansion: **

He finished his other business in town the stop at city hall where he was told that the fence and sign would be up immediately and a few other things he needed to tend to before returning home.

He found Ramiela in the training room she was down on her knees allowing Silver and Obsidian to attack her, at the moment she was holding Obsidian in her arms tickling him while he writhed about kicking and yelling for Silver, who was trying to pull her arm away, and trying to kick or punch at her arm.

Rama was doing her best to deflect Silver's strikes but the boy did get past her defences once and Rama acknowledged it with "Good hit Silver!"

"It would have been better if he followed through a bit more on it," the Assassin critiqued announcing his presence.

The boys turned and raced to their father knowing that when he went to town without them he usually returned with some treat.

Ramiela seemed startled, "I didn't even hear you come in. I wasn't expecting you back so fast." She said as she rose to her feet and turned to face him.

The Assassin produced two bags of candy, "People here are always eager to please us Turtle residence." He handed the boys their treats and hugged them, "Now go play I need to talk to Ramiela." He said and waited for the boys to scamper off with treats in hand.

He looked at the girl and smiled, "I swear you get more beautiful every time I see you ."

Rama came up and hugged him blushing at his words, she gave him a kiss. "I missed you, you handsome devil you." She felt her heart pounding wildly. It never ceased to amaze her that he - he could have anyone he wanted- would want _her!_ She wasn't that pretty, not really, not in the human sense and had far too much muscle and the only feminine attribute she had was her long hair. But he did love her, and she knew without doubt she loved him.

'_Yeah, right you really believe that? You're just a kid, he's easily twice as old as you.'_ The inner voice whispered.

"What do you want to talk about?" Rama wondered.

"Talk? I was more hoping for something involving body movements," the Assassin replied as he started to kiss her neck, "We have to pass the time somehow till our training run."

"Your right talk is over rated, and I love how you make me feel when we move together so right," she purred. Her hands slipped around his neck massaging his shoulders, and neck as she continued to kiss him. By now she had learned some of what he liked and didn't like - the didn't like stuff she ignored but applied that which he did.

The Assassin smiled pleased with her attention, _'Damn when the girl said she wanted to learn the art of being a kunoichi I never thought she'd pick things up this quickly.' _He mused to himself. Even the fact she had been in heat didn't explain how well she picked things up, or used them, even before the mind chip Rama had shown that she was willing to please him, or try to, - at least in this area.

He almost had to remind himself that she was only the bait for his real target and for now he was quite willing to play her lover, and he was almost tempted to keep her around even after she served her purpose.

He tried to remind himself of all this even as he began to explore her body with his hands, and intensified his kisses, and enjoyed the feel of her body pressed close up against his.

XXX

Outside on the front steps of the mansion Silver and Obsidian were finishing their candy. Silver examined the bag for anything he might have missed.

"I'm bored," he announced, "wanna go in the woods Ob?"

Obsidian nodded willing to follow along with his older brother's decision, sometimes it was easier that way, Silver often tended to convince him through intimidation tactics if nothing else would work. But he didn't mind exploring the woods, and they were allowed to go there, they just weren't allowed to go to deep in the woods.

"Race ya at the big rocks" Silver challenged as he began to run towards the woods.

Ob followed quickly in hot pursuit of his brother, he knew the big rocks were a large pile of rocks not far inside the woods.

XXX

The Assassin practically growled as his communicator beeped for attention, pulling him away from Rama. He plucked the device from his belt and snapped into it "yes!"

The demolisher's voice came through the device, " Yo boss, I was walking through the woods and was jus heading back now when I heard a rumble and a scream."

The Assassin was about to give some sarcastic reply, he knew Tony would be in the house, he didn't tend to many duties outside of the mansion, the demolisher was in no danger he was delivering the message and the ex-emperor spent most his time in the lab. But then he realized what could be wrong, by process of elimination alone.

'_The boys!'_ he felt his blood run cold as he dropped the communicator and ran from the training room and out the door of the mansion as fast as he could go.

TBC


	11. Chapter 10

**Assassin's Game**

**Disclaimer: **Neither Askre or I own the TMNT. Askre owns the, AU D.A.M.N turtles and I own Ramiela.

**Chapter ten: **

**Ninja Master's home:**

The Deputy Magistrate, Luna and Raph had arrived back at the house and assisted in packing the groceries into the home, before going into the living room the Deputy Magistrate saw the Cyborg and gave a greeting.

Luna glanced at the Cyborg, "Oh right, it is the fifteenth. April couldn't make it?"

"Sorry she was busy," the Cyborg replied to Luna.

"Guess who we met in the store…" The Deputy began.

Luna turned to head to the kitchen to put things away. She didn't want to talk about it or think about it. Even the thought that the Assassin had a young girl in his hands - and knowing how the Assassin treated his lovers was difficult enough. Luna just rather forget about it.

She headed into the kitchen and started to put things away when she felt arms wrap around her from behind.

The Ninja Master astute as ever had, all ready put two and two together and figured out what had happened knowing how his wife had suffered in the Assassin's hands and how even hearing or seeing the Assassin could upset her, he was quick to go and offer what comfort he could.

She twisted in his embrace to face him and hugged him back in turn. "Where is Apollo?"

The Ninja Master tapped her three times on the carapace a signal meant to say ' he's playing with Michelle.'

After hearing the Deputy Magistrate's news Don looked at his red masked brother.

"I hope you didn't cause trouble." Don muttered, "Leo wouldn't be amused."

"Nah, I was good. I didn't punch him though I was tempted."

Mike arched an eye ridge, "You can't fool me Raph you want in his face as much as I do."

"Someone needs to get into his face and show him he's not all that." Raph growled, "especially if he's turned Ramiela against us."

Mike nodded, "No argument here, but I'd settle for getting Rama home safe and hopefully - not pregnant. Beyond that I think there are others who owe him a little more then us."

The Cyborg looked towards his red masked counterpart, "I have to agree with my counterpart. I wish nothing more than to crush his carapace. He killed my Leonardo, who had only for a few days been free of the tortures my brother the ex-emperor had put him through." He paused realizing that his red eye was glowing menacingly and calmed himself down.

In the kitchen Luna finally confessed that she felt better. The Ninja Master gave her a gentle smile, his usual hard look softening slightly.

"I was going bake a little," she admitted. Then she saw a slight scowl and an eye ridge raise on her husband's face. He loved to tease her about baking things because he knew how much of the sweets she loved to eat. "We have guests." Luna pointed out as her excuse.

Reassured that his wife was all right he nodded and left heading into the living room to ask his brother to tend to the guests so he could meditate for a little while, the General Magistrate had all ready left to finish up the work he needed to do in the office.

Down in the dojo Master Leo sensed the presence of others close by and heard whispered "Sssh" and the not so silent fall of foot steps as Michelle and Apollo tried to tiptoe over to see what he was doing. Apollo had often seen his father sit like this, and had once even crawled into his dad's lap and fell asleep there.

Master Leo allowed his senses to become alert enough to insure that the two children did not knock over the candles, as they moved forward being as quiet as they could then with a low giggle Michelle sat down trying to imitate the Master's position. Apollo also sat on the floor.

Master Leo opened his eyes and look at the two children, "Very good, now do I have two young students I didn't know about? Apollo I know but you are?" he wondered as he looked at the turtle child. He knew though that the girl might play shy and not respond to his question.

"Me Michelle, come wit daddy. Mommy no come." She shook her head.

Master Leo smiled as she told him, he recalled the Magistrate mentioning a Michelle whose father was the cyborg. He had sensed his brother's sudden sense of fear and uncertainty a while back, but as it had quickly vanished had assured himself all was well.

"Michelle huh? You are very close to the lotus position," he complimented her then turned to look at Apollo, "As for you, if I'm not mistaken you have a good teacher all ready in your father."

Master Leonardo sensed something moving behind him and turned to see the ninja Master all though he wasn't trying to conceal himself it had still been harder to sense him. If the Ninja Master had been trying to hide, he most likely would have been able to sneak up on the blue masked ninja.

Master Leonardo gestured to the children, " It seems I have some youngsters who were curious as to what I was doing I don't mind them being here. With the number of children back home I have learned to accommodate for their curiosity among other things."

The Ninja Master nodded, and wrote a quick note as none of his translators had followed him there, _' I understand Apollo and Michelle can be very curious when they are together. I'm going meditate myself I hope you don't mind if I join you.' _The Ninja Master himself, hardly got the chance to meditate with others some time with counterpart Leos or Splinters.

Master Leo glanced at the children, " If I'm right you will probably enjoy running and playing over staying in here and sitting quietly." He glanced at the note and nodded, "It is your home of course I don't mind. In fact I'd be honoured."

"Bye," Michelle got up and waved as she left the dojo.

The kids raced upstairs and smelled the cookies baking and headed for the kitchen. Luna was just taking the first batch out of the oven, and saw them peeking around the corner.

She smiled and offered them each a cookie before putting some onto a plate to take in to the living room.

The Cyborg "Your going have to get in line in putting the Assassin out," with a Sadistic grin the Cyborg withdrew his right hand into the arm and came out with a machine gun "but I'll keep him alive though for you."

The Deputy didn't look impressed, course he'd seen the equipment the cyborg had stored in his body many times before, and knew that he was in essence showing off for the counterparts.

Mike chuckled, "Your better then a magician and an improvement on the state of the art Swiss army knife."

"Swiss army knife I wish," the cyborg lamented, "all this hardware and no bottle opener." He joked.

Mike chuckled a little, he was starting to like this Raph counterpart as he continued to watch all the attachments and equipment the Cyborg pulled out.

"Now if you are out to torture the Assassin, this here works perfectly," The Cyborg extracted the needle he used to down load memories. It had been one of the devices his brother had equipped him with and it did cause extreme pain, the Cyborg knew that well enough- he had used it often enough back then.

XXX

**Assassin's Mansion.**

Ramiela had only heard a part of the conversation but that added with the Assassin's quick departure was enough for her- there was clearly trouble somewhere and quickly she took off running after him, leaving the mansion and heading into the woods not far behind the black garbed turtle.

She hadn't gone far in the woods when she saw Mad Mike, he was the strangest mutant turtle she had ever seen. Mad Mike tended to run on all fours, and would wash himself like a cat. He didn't talk much and yet he would protect and play with Silver and Obsidian, he'd probably been out in the woods and seen the others running decided to come along.

The Assassin didn't slow down, if anything he moved at full speed his heart was pounding and he could hear hysterical crying through the woods which seemed to spur him on even faster. He neared the big rock formation and saw the Demolisher trying to move a large rock while Silver stood holding a bleeding arm and crying.

He ran to his son and pulled the boy in his arms "What happened?"

The Demolisher looked up from where he was trying to shift the rock "I don't know, I found Silver trying to push the rock I think Ob is stuck behind it."

"We we..were ju…jus..just play…playing hide and se…seek" Silver replied through his tears, neither he nor his brother had realized the rock formation was unstable and obviously by climbing on it had caused the rocks to shift.

"It's okay Silver but I'm going have to help your Uncle." The Assassin tried to comfort his son.

The Demolisher by now had shifted the large rock enough to allow a small crawl space and wedged himself in to support it as the rock looked like it didn't want to stay. "See if you can crawl under and get him I'll hold this damn thing."

Rama knelt to hug Silver and Mad Mike came over to check the distraught boy out, "Don't worry Silver we will get Obi out. It will be okay," She smiled at Mad Mike and glanced over as she heard the Demolisher tell the Assassin to try and crawl under.

She knew her frame was a little leaner, then even the Assassin's and offered, "I could maybe try, I might be a better fit and the two of you could support the rock."

The Assassin glanced at her perhaps her half human heritage and still young age not to mention being a female, made her probably the best fit- and while he himself would go after his son, he could not deny Ramiela's suggestion made sense. Though they had heard nothing from Ob, and that worried him.

"All right Ramiela, do it " he nodded, then he heard a soft cough and felt a little better knowing that his youngest son was at least breathing.

Rama looked at Silver "We'll have him out in a jiffy, I promise. Look after Silver Mike."

She didn't need to instruct the mad mutant twice. The moment she let go of the boy the mad mutant was in front of Silver and used one hand to pull the young turtle closer to him. Silver immediately clung to his neck and crying, no time for a tough guy attitude. Mad Mike just sat there now, offering whatever comfort his shattered mind could give, by simply being there with the boy.

Rama went over to the others and got down on the plastron and wriggled under the rock. It was a tight fit even for her, and she was sure Leonardo would have been scraping his shell some, '_Not that it would bother him.'_ She mused to herself as she waited for her eyes to adjust to the dim light. "Obi, is a rock holding you anywhere?"

Rama knew if Obi was pinned under a rock in any way it would be a lot harder to get the boy out, she could barely make out the boy's silhouetted form in front of her in the dark and she could sense his fear.

"If you are free Obi, lie down on your plastron- your belly and grab hold of my hands." She urged.

Obsidian heard the voice asking him if he was ok. "Daddddddy?" he moaned weakly. His head hurt and so did his leg. He had barely ducked into the small space when the big rocks had come crashing down. Now he was scared and longed to be with his father. He slowly reached out though to take Rama's hands in his.

The Assassin heard his youngest call and had to almost force himself to stay where he was. "It's okay Ob, I'm here we are getting you out. Do what Rama asks you to." The Assassin looked over at the Demolisher, "When we get Ob safe I want you to blow this whole thing up" He ordered.

"Sure thing I got a few explosives I've been wanting to try." The Demolisher assured him.

Rama had felt Obi take his hand in hers. "Okay Obi, I need you to be very strong for me and **don't **let go of me. Hold on tight. Daddy's right outside and waiting for you. It might hurt Obsidian but you can't let go, you have to be strong like your daddy and I know you can do it."

With the pep talk given she did her best to get a good strong, secure hold on the boy. She knew that the boy could be hurt, but not knowing how badly hurt until they got out, and of course hauling him out probably wouldn't help matters either.

Rama began wriggling backward pulling Obsidian with her as she worked her way out of the small cave and into the light.

Once she and Obsidian were both free, the Assassin and Demolisher lowered the rock. Silver let go of Mad Mike and darted for his father. The Assassin hugged both of the boys seeking to comfort and reassure them. He silently tried to ease his own fears realizing how close he might have come to losing Obsidian.

While uncharacteristic for him he couldn't help but look at Ramiela and the Demolisher, "Thanks Ramiela…Raphael." He knew he had to get the boys back to the house and let the Ex- Emperor check the kids out, and if necessary he would take them in to the hospital.

"And yes thank you as well Mike," the Assassin addressed the Mad Mutant who made no response. Mike was clearly alert and ready, he had gone into protective mode and would attack anyone he felt was a threat to the boys.

Holding Obsidian in his arms, he felt the boy wince, as he rose to his feet Silver clung to his father's legs. "Let's get them inside," he declared as he headed towards the house.

TBC


	12. Chapter 11

**Assassin's Game **

**Disclaimer: **Neither Askre or I own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

**Chapter Eleven: **

**Assassin's Mansion.**

Rama dusted herself off and followed after the Assassin, and Mad Mike who was acting very much like he would rip open anyone who got in his way. She considered offering to take Silver off the Assassin's leg but figured the boy, and his father were most likely happier to be close together.

Rama watched as the Assassin headed straight for the Ex-emperor's lab having no desire to be there twice in one day she opted to go and clean up her own scrapes that she had acquired when pulling Obi free. No need leaving dirt or small rocks in her injuries.

While Donatello claimed to not be much of a doctor, he did have some medical knowledge due to his mucking around in setting up his empire. Tony also knew basic first aid, but Don had more knowledge and instead of rushing the boys off to a hospital - if it wasn't really needed- the Assassin opted to have him check out the injuries the two had obtained.

Mad Mike followed all the way down to the lab determined to protect and guard the boys who had come to harm. The insane mutant though was aware in his own way that the ex-emperor was to be trusted.

The ex - emperor turned when he heard the boys crying and seeing his employer with one boy latched onto a leg and the other clinging to him while being held snapped quickly, "What the **hell **happened?"

"There was an accident, they were playing in the woods. Check them out and see how serious it is," he ordered but any anger that might have been there under normal circumstances, was strangely absent. Showing that he might have been a little more upset by recent events then even he was willing to show.

Donatello picked up Silver and placed him on the table to check the boy out. While the wound on Silver's arm was oozing blood the wound wasn't deep enough to require stitches, and a quick search confirmed that for Silver most of his injuries were bumps and bruises.

The Assassin meanwhile was murmuring softly to Obsidian trying to convince the younger boy to let go so that he too, could be checked over.

The ex emperor cleaned the injury on Silver's arm and placed a bandage on it, "You'll be okay Silver. Just some bruises, and we'll keep this bandage off to keep the cut clean and give it a chance to heal" He assured the boy kindly. He then looked to Ob who was still clutching his dad in a death grip like vise as if afraid to let his father go.

"Obsidian I need to take a look at you, you'll go right back to daddy I promise you," he vowed.

However, his words were not good enough and it took about ten more minutes before the two of them finally convinced Obsidian to be taken from the Assassin and sat down on the table near his brother. Ob though still refused to let go of his father's hand.

After a few minutes of checking the boy over the once emperor looked up at his boss, "Like Silver he has a lot of bruises and bumps but the left arm and right leg could very well be fractured. I can't tell for sure because we don't have x-ray equipment."

"Okay I'll take him to the hospital then," the Assassin declared he pulled out his communicator and was soon ordering Tony, "Get the car ready we will leave in five minutes."

He gently caressed his youngest son's cheek "Obsidian we are going have to go for a little ride your Uncle Don can only do so much we need to let a doctor look at you."

Silver scooted closer to his younger brother, while he could be rough and mean to his younger brother at times there was no denying in this moment, and a few rare others that Silver did care for his brother.

The Assassin smiled, "You can come with us if you want Silver," he offered.

Rama saw the Assassin and the boys emerging from the lab and headed for the front door, "Hospital time." She muttered mostly to herself, she winced a little in sympathy for Obsidian.

She watched them leave and decided to head into the kitchen to see if Tony had started anything for dinner, perhaps she could finish it off and to cheer Obi up she would mix up some kind of dessert.

There was a roast pan in the oven and a quick check showed there was a chicken inside. Rama decided to whip up a chocolate pudding cake and began to busy herself.

The Demolisher soon arrived and fetched a beer out of the fridge and then sat down at the table to work out the formula he'd need to care for the rock pile.

Shortly after the ex- Emperor who was finding it a little difficult to concentrate on his work due to his concerns of the boys injury soon was coming upstairs and in the kitchen to get a drink for himself.

The Demolisher looked his way, "Yo Donatello can I speak with you for a minute?"

The Emperor knew that the Demolisher often needed certain chemicals for some of his explosives. So sat down to see what was wanted.

XXX

**Ninja Master's Home:**

The Ninja Master, and Master Leonardo had joined the others upstairs after Luna had informed them that there was cookies, tarts and fresh lemon aid upstairs.

"Ah Leo you smelled the cooking did you, now if Luna had made muffins you'd been here at ninja speed." Mike teased, he reached out and smacked his purple masked brother's fingers, " Don stop stealing all the tarts."

"Pumpkin tarts are my favourites and you never make enough of them," Don retorted, ignoring his brother's playful smacks and grabbing another tart anyways.

"That is because no matter how often I make them **you'd **still eat more than your share of them."

Raph chuckled, "Best hide the rest of them Don is very good at hunting down treats."

'_Rest assured Raphael I hide the pastry dishes in this house personally.'_ The Ninja Master stated, the General Magistrate who had finished work and had returned to his brother's home translated.

The Deputy Magistrate nodded, "What he means by that, is, Luna and Apollo often make short work of anything that is sweet in this house if they are given the opportunity to do so."

Luna cast a dirty look towards her brother in law for his words.

The Magistrate chuckled a little, " I brought you a little something. Dimensional travelers." He held up a bag, of course Apollo and Michelle decided since they were full and bags often meant good things decided they had to investigate. " For now I'll give them to your Donatello."

Don's eyes lit up, as he opened up one of the packages and began to read the instructions.

"They are quite easy to work, even children use them. We can pick them up at the corner store they are so common," The deputy magistrate informed them.

Michelle curiously went over to further check things out, and Apollo followed her lead Don looked up and grinned at the children he began to read from the instruction manual and the kids crawled onto his lap to listen to him read.

"What kind of story is that to tell kids?" Mike wondered as he stared at his brother.

"Children don't care what you read it is the sound of the voice that they listen to," Don countered.

The General Magistrate, gestured to the devices, "Just don't use them to try and teleport from place to place in one world it is considered illegal and dangerous to do so. But we can give you a few co-ordinates of worlds to visit."

The Cyborg chuckled, "I don't use those to teleport so I can get away with going to other places on the same world, or to a different world."

Master Leonardo grinned, "We're good at teleporting in places on our world, simply by using meditative techniques, but it does take a lot of skill and practice to achieve. " He paused and looked towards the Ninja Master, "I don't know if your brothers would be able to achieve it but after being with you during meditation I believe you would be capable of it."

"It has taken our clan a lot of trial and error to get it right." Raph admitted.

_'There are many beings within the IDA who use self teleportation, some are even capable of using these skills to travel over dimensions to any place they desire. For them it is very similar to the Cyborg's transpad unit. I have never attempted it but I must admit it would come in handy if I get my hands full with the Assassin.' _

The Deputy Magistrate tried to conceal a groan. The Cyborg glanced around between them '_when did they stop speaking English?' _he wondered to himself. But had to hide a grin when he realized the Deputy was with him in this.

The Deputy noticed his brother's looks his way "Erm, I was thinking you guys want pizza for dinner I can go buy it?" he offered then stood up, "On second thought it would be easier to go get it."

XXX

**City:**

Tony was driving a little quickly while the Assassin kept reassuring his sons, Obsidian had finally stopped crying and Silver kept watching his brother.

They soon made it to the hospital and the staff recognize the Assassin almost instantly and were quick to look after and start to check out the two boys. Silver was given another check over just to insure that nothing had been overlooked. Obsidian still refused to let go of his dad's hand as he was checked over.

Silver was returned with the verdict that he had not been seriously injured. While the final verdict on Obsidian was bruising, a small crack on his plastron but no signs of any broken, or fractured bones. Though the doctors did not rule out a mild concussion for Obsidian, so suggested that they best keep the boy awake for awhile.

Reassured that all was well when the Assassin bundled the children back to the car he asked Tony to stop at the ice cream palace.

**Assassin's Mansion:**

Rama had finished the dessert and had popped it into the oven, cleaned up the dishes and began to prepare clean and cut potatoes and other vegetables for cooking.

"Looks like someone isn't used to having a servant yet," the Demolisher remarked as he looked over at her.

Rama shook her head, " That also means I don't need to be waited on hand and foot," she teased, "Besides I like baking and cooking."

The Ex-emperor glanced at the paper "This looks like something that could blow up the entire building," he fumed as he glared at the red masked turtle.

"Nah, I only need a little bit to take care of the rock pile the kids hurt themselves in." The demolisher replied casually.

"How soon do you need it?" Don asked.

"The boss wants that rock pile gone pronto so the sooner the better." The Demolisher insisted, he looked at Ramiela who was near the fridge, "Yo can you toss me another beer since your near the fridge?"

Sure, anything else you may want, while I'm up and you have two broken legs?" Rama teased, as she opened the fridge and tossed a can his way. She tried not to eavesdrop but her ninja training meant that she could hear what the Demolisher and Don had been talking about.

XXX

**City: **

With the boys enjoying their ice cream cones and strapped back in the car the Assassin was about to climb in himself when he looked up and spotted the Deputy Magistrate in the pizza parlour across the road.

The Assassin excused himself and went across the road the Deputy Magistrate seeing the approach of his black garbed brother tried not to wince outwardly.

"Hello little brother." The Assassin said as he drew closer to the Deputy.

"What do you want?" The deputy Magistrate wondered, trying to keep the growl out of his voice.

"I see you're ordering food for your guests at home. I hope they plan on going for a training run tonight. Ramiela will be very disappointed if she can't say goodbye to her family." He mentioned casually.

"I don't think they'll be very disappointed when they get her away from your filthy hands," the Deputy Magistrate whispered.

"Mikey, Mikey, Mikey," the Assassin shook his head, " always so optimistic tell you what you come on the training run beat me single handed and I'll let Ramiela go."

He didn't wait for an answer just turned and left, Tony had brought the car around to that side of the street so it was just a matter of getting in and driving off.

XXX

**Ninja Master's Home.**

They had shifted the talk to when they should leave and it had been decided around eleven thirty that night would be good.

"Damn I'm kind of sad I'll be missing out on the action," the Cyborg complained. "I'd give anything to join you."

Raph looked at his half metal counterpart, "I'm sure it won't be that easy and you may get your chance yet."

The Magistrate nodded, " That's true you never know what can happen. Don't worry if you get knocked out and wake up in a hospital. You will be treated as a patient and since you are out worlders I will be notified and will be by to pick you up as soon as I can." he explained to them.

"No matter what happens we will not be leaving without Ramiela," Master Leo declared, "But I'm sure you all ready know that."

The Cyborg grinned, "While I might not be able to come with you I may be able to pop in tonight. I may be able to transpad to where you are by using a signal."

The Deputy Magistrate returned he entered the home dropped the pizza off in the living room and headed into the dojo he was in no mood to eat hardly was he in the dojo then he was punching and kicking at a training dummy.

The Magistrate watched his brother leave, "Go ahead dig in and I'll go talk to him." He rose and headed to the dojo, all ready suspecting that his brother had run into the Assassin. He saw the deputy's attack on the dummy.

"Mike, Mike what is wrong?"

"That son of a bitch," the Deputy Magistrate growled as he punched the dummy, "Always messing with people's lives and interfering never leaving good enough alone!" He punched the dummy and fell to the mats breathing heavily.

"He…told…me," the Deputy Magistrate swallowed, " he offered me to come on the training run. Told me if I beat him he'll let Ramiela go." the Deputy shut his eyes tight, feeling the bitter sting of tears.

The Magistrate walked over and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"He knows I can't fight him, he'd wax the floor with me. WHY DOES HE ALWAYS HAVE TO DO THIS!?" The Deputy screamed, and then broke down.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13: Chapter 12

**Assassin's Game **

**Disclaimer:** Neither Askre or I own the T.M.N.T

**Chapter Twelve:**

**Assassin's Mansion: **

On returning home Tony allowed the Assassin and the boys off at the front door before driving the car into the garage. Father and sons headed into the house and on entering there was no denying the unmistakable aromas of dinner cooking.

The Assassin noted Ramiela was finishing up the dinner, "You know sweetheart I have a servant to do that."

She turned and smiled at him, "I'm well aware of that but as Tony was busy elsewhere I figured I'd help out a little. Dinner ought to be ready in about ten minutes," She cast a baleful look towards the two boys, "which gives you both enough time to wash up. No casts I see, so that is a promising sign. I take it he's okay? And you must be feeling better knowing he's all right."

Rama winked at Obsidian, "See, you are strong like your daddy Obi, anyone else would have had a cast."

"Yeah he's all right," the Assassin agreed, " But he has to be kept awake for awhile, he's got a mild concussion but the Emperor can deal with that tonight. I have it confirmed that your family will be in the city tonight on a training run," he couldn't help the smug grin that crossed his beak, " hoping of course to catch you, I think at the very least we should give them a proper _answer _to that." he implied that their answer of course would not be favourable to them.

"A concussion, well Obsidian that means one thing, you do have a brain in there and if you have a concussion you are going to regret that," Rama teased him. She then went and hugged the Assassin, "I'm glad to hear that it is still on, I relish the thought of telling them where they can go and the sooner they take a hike the better. It isn't like they _really _need me." She paused and kissed him, " I like cooking for you, but I have to admit I like cooking with you a lot better."

Obsidian gave a small smile at her teasing before going to wash his hands and joining Silver at the table anxiously awaiting dinner, the ice cream had not damaged their appetites in the least.

The Assassin chuckled, "Actually I was hoping to have two of them to stick around for a little while. You know chat with them a little, chain them up, make them suffer a little bit," he whispered before kissing her. "But we must be careful, they have the alliance of my brothers and they have some powerful allies as well. I'm going have to ask the Emperor to have something ready for them just in case. Right now I…" he cut himself off to kiss her further and deeper.

She returned his kiss "Well maybe teaching them a few lessons is what they need to get it through their thick shells and decide to let me live my own life." Rama stated with casual ease. "I'm sure you have something in mind that will take care of your brothers and their allies. So, I'll let you go talk to the Emperor about whatever it is you have in mind."

'_No don't! What are you saying? He wants to hurt your family the people you love! You can't allow that, you can't agree with it. Open your eyes and see what he's doing. You don't belong here.' _The inner voice tried to scream, shout but Ramiela showed no sign of hearing it.

The Assassin headed down to the Emperor's lab and turned to see Obi following him, clearly the boy was still shook up and wanted to be close to his father.

The Emperor was quick to insure that Obsidian was all right. He was a bit of a mother hen where the boys were concerned. But he quickly turned his attention to his employer knowing that the Assassin wanted something from him.

"I don't want to take any chances tonight there is bound to be four or five of them, maybe even more. Do you know what stun gas is?" The black garbed turtle asked.

"Yes, I'm familiar with the concept" the ex emperor assured his employer, as his eyes narrowed ever so slightly.

"How long do you think it will take you to create one?" there was a hint of demand in his tone.

"Well stun gas isn't very reliable just a bit of wind and it becomes a mute point. Also you can't really trust that everyone will be stunned." Don informed his boss.

"I don't need to stun everybody just thin their ranks a little," the Assassin replied.

"I can have it ready in a couple of hours," the ex-emperor stated, realizing as he said it that he would be having a late dinner.

The Assassin and Obi went upstairs Rama had just finished mashing the potatoes, while Tony had carved the chicken. The Demolisher rushed into the kitchen and sat down he enjoyed, his food and he ate well. Working with munitions the Demolisher knew that any meal could be his last.

XXX

**Ninja Master's Home **

The others had heard the Deputy Magistrate's scream and the Ninja Master quickly left to check on his brother, while Luna tried to calm Apollo who suddenly seemed very concerned and worried over the shout.

Master Leonardo could not help but notice the absolute pain and hurt that came with that anguished call.

Luna cuddled her son who looked very much like he was going cry the boy's bottom lip quivered. She looked at the guests and gave a nervous almost half shrug " I'm sorry. He, uh …must have run into the Assassin. It unnerves him when he's alone. It sets him off balance," she tried to explain. " You see he really hasn't lost hope that their old Leo is in there, that he can be redeemed. So it is really very painful for him when the Assassin act's like the jerk he is."

"It's all right there is no need to explain," Master Leo was quick to assure the young turtle female. "If the deputy is anything like our own Mike," he cast a side long glance at his orange masked brother, "It must be difficult dealing with the Assassin when he is particularly ugly."

Raph cut in "Dealin' wit all the counterparts hurt by him sure can't help matters either."

"It is difficult," Luna concurred, bowing her head a little. "Go ahead dig in," she opened a box and pulled out a slice of pizza for Apollo and trying her best to encourage her guest to eat.

The Ninja Master went down to comfort his brother, he shook his head as he saw his twin. _'You are not going to fight tonight. You should get some rest.' _

The Magistrate looked at his brother, "Don's right you can use some rest and maybe Mike you are stronger then either of us, because you still have hope, while we have none." He turned and left his brother to return to the guests in the living room knowing that Don would probably know how to ease his brother's pain a lot better then he himself.

He saw the others were all ready eating and sat down, " By the way it seems the Assassin is aware that you will be going on a training run tonight," he informed them before filling them in on what had happened with the Deputy Magistrate.

"Don could probably show you some of the alien martial art forms that both he and the Assassin are familiar with. You probably won't learn them all right away, but at least you will have a better idea of what you'll be up against."

Master Leonardo nodded "I'd rather learn what we can. So, if the Ninja Master can give us those pointers it may not help us in deflecting such attacks but we shouldn't be thrown off by it," he admitted, " why give him any more of a surprise then necessary?"

"Somethin' buggin ya Leo?" Raph wondered.

"Other then the vague feeling we are walking into a trap? No, nothing is bugging me. This is like an intense game of chess or wei chi where one truly must out think their opponent. But I have an unsettled feeling that he is _far _too ahead of us for that." He confessed, he knew his brothers could probably sense it, so there was no need to hide it. Besides by revealing his own doubts he was more likely to put his brothers on guard.

" I learned the hard way that he has a backup plan for backup plans as well as a backup for the backup and the backup for a backup," the Magistrate agreed.

" I can agree to that one." The Cyborg confirmed.

The Ninja Master had settled his twin into a spare room and had returned to the living room. '_ I can show you the ones he usually portrays. Unfortunately I can't show them all to you unless you have a few weeks to spare. I can show you right after dinner if you feel up to it.'_

Raph shook his head, "how much you guys want to bet Ramiela's been trying to learn, or has learned some of those moves from the Assassin?"

Mike gave an indifferent shrug, "It wouldn't surprise me Rama has always been keen in learning new moves, and she is good at picking them up even without being taught."

Master Leo sighed, "She has been here a couple weeks all ready she has to have learned something, so it is even more important we learn what we can from the Ninja Master."

XXX

**Assassin's Mansions **

After dinner Rama headed to the dojo, as she called it. As far as the Assassin was concerned it was the training room. Rama entered the room and went to where her weapons were.

The Assassin had a wonderful array of weapons most of them, far better then what she or her family had ever owned. But she felt far better to have her own weapons on her. She began to do some katas. After the Assassin went to see the Emperor and insured he was able to care for the boys he headed to the exercise room.

By the time he arrived at the exercise room Ramiela was all ready working on a kata that combined her use of katana and sai. Since most katas were for one weapon style only there was no doubt that she had made the katas up herself and for a moment the Assassin merely watched her perform. He silently admired her form and grace.

Finally, he gave a small grin and entered the room at a run, jumped in the air, landing on his hands in almost a hand stand before using his arms to push up and off spin in the air and grab hold of a push up bar swing around and off that onto the training mat, unsheathing his katana in one fluid move and starting a rapid speed long involved kata with it.

Rama noticed his moves out of the corner of her eye and faltered slightly in her kata, quickly having to refocus her thoughts. The Assassin cut an impressive display of power, strength, skill and speed when he exercised and she had always admired and felt drawn to that. She wondered silently to herself if he had noticed, and assumed he probably had seen her misstep with her own kata, simply because very little escaped him.

The Assassin had noticed of course and inwardly he smiled to himself '_I've still got it!'_ Appearance alone went a long way in intimidating enemies, or throwing them off even just a little either way it could give the advantage needed in battle. He finished off the sword kata and re-sheathed the weapon to start a weapon less kata.

Ramiela switched her one sai for the other katana and began a long involved and complicated kata. Knowing it would help her focus more on what she was doing then what a distracting piece of eye candy the Assassin was.

The Assassin leaped towards a weapon rack and hardly interrupting the flow of the kata he was in grabbed another sword from the rack and switched to a kata for both weapons.

Ramiela ended her katas and longed to spar, she knew she couldn't get the better of the Assassin, he was far more skilled and his instincts had been honed by his business of bounty hunting making him far better then she was.

But they had sparred and she found sparring with him made her dig deeper, work harder and push herself to face the challenge he presented her. So she paused bowed slight towards him and asked, " Care to spar?"

The Assassin smirked a little as he returned the bow and though he didn't spar much - usually fighting counterparts over sparring- he had warned Ramiela that he would not have to vocally acknowledge such a request. "Battle is about the element of surprise Ramiela, if you agree your opponent has time to prepare. Besides the enemy attacks without warning."

So, it was that he simply charged towards her, covering the ground between them in very short time, his swords swinging ready to strike.

XXX

**Ninja Master's House.**

After dinner the group headed down to the dojo to learn what they could from the Ninja Master, both Luna and the Magistrate came along to watch while Cyborg Raph had gone to put his daughter Michelle to bed in one of the bedrooms.

' _I will start by showing you a few moves that are quite simple but in battle situations they can be quite difficult to pull off correctly.' _He signed while the Magistrate translated. Slowly he did one of the first moves, keeping it slowed down so the four off worlders could see. He then asked them to attempt trying the move themselves.

The Magistrate noticed Apollo dozing half asleep in Luna's arm and encouraged her to take the boy to bed. He watched for a moment and found his gaze suddenly being drawn to the butterfly swords Don had in his dojo. While he didn't practice as much as he once might have, he still kept in shape and suddenly longed to practice with the weapons. While his brother was probably aware of his intentions he felt it wise to tell the others, "Don't mind me these babies are calling my name." He walked over to the weapons and in a far corner began to practice with them.

While attempting to work the movements and practice it, it was simple yes, but the moves were different from regular martial art style of training.

Mike chuckled "And next I suppose we get to do the hula?"

Master Leo turned giving his brother a withering glare, "Pay attention Mike," he ordered sharply. He was quite willing to take his brother to task after the ninja Master was done with them.

The Ninja Master silently eyed all three of them, when he dropped into teacher mode he often became a little more cold and hard. His eyes fixed on Michaelangelo and he could sense from the orange masked turtle the desire to beat the Assassin into a pulp. Not that it was a bad thing, but such thoughts and feelings might end up causing the off worlder and his family more pain then good.

The ninja Master spun his jo staff as he quickly made the decision that it was time to teach the orange masked turtle truly what he could be up against, so he gestured Mike to come towards him.

TBC


	14. Chapter 13:

**Assassin's Game**

**Disclaimer: **Askre and I have no ownership of the teenage mutant ninja turtles.

**Chapter Thirteen -**

**Ninja Master's Home:**

Mike glanced at his brothers, "Looks like I'm being called out for a little one on one." He remarked as he strode forward and bowed to the Ninja Master "Should I use my chucks?" I wondered, not knowing if this was to be hand to hand or with weapons.

Master Leo, calmly watched he too could sense his brother's anger and he knew that any calmness or rationality might be the first thing to go when they saw the Assassin, so in some ways he hoped - for his brother's sake- that the Ninja Master could teach him exactly what he needed to know to be prepared and ready for tonight. Mike was a good fighter yes, and there were times that he had gotten the better of Leo, and Master Leo knew that well, but he was also fully aware that the Assassin was not one that would be easy to defeat. So, it was essential they did work as a team.

The Ninja Master returned the bow, but made no move to respond to Mike's casual question. Instead he darted forward spinning his jo staff appearing as if he had every intention of striking with it, a good distraction. But, suddenly, he dived for the floor in a sliding tackle and the orange masked Ninja fell to the ground as the Ninja Master leapt to his feet placed a foot on Mike's plastron and pointed the end of his staff under Mike's chin.

_Rule number one, _the Ninja Master signalled while the General Magistrate translated. _When you fight the Assassin you will not get a chance to ask a question like that. You will not walk casually to him with your weapon in your belt. And you __**most **__definitely do not fight the Assassin unarmed._

The Ninja Master undid the knot in the sleeve and revealed the stump, _I was armed when the Assassin managed to do this to me. Imagine the damage he could do to you if you went unarmed against him. _

That said the Ninja Master retied the knot in his sleeve and backed off , this time taking a more relaxed stance as if he had no intention whatsoever of attacking.

The General Magistrate winced a little inwardly knowing that his brother was very firm when teaching others about the Assassin, not to mention that Don was in teacher mode and as many of his students would atest to he was a harsh and demanding instructor to please. Still, the sample of what Don was giving to the off world Mike was a good example of how the Assassin fought and he knew without a doubt that Mike and the others might end up seriously hurt tonight. '_But damn that fall had to of hurt even with his carapace to protect him,_' he mused to himself.

Raph blinked in surprise at how quickly he moved, and how easily he decked Mike out. He could sense that even Leo was impressed, and it usually took a lot to impress him. But what he says is a lesson for all of us to heed, it would take all we got to fight the Assassin and we still might not be winners but anything less was nothing more then a bunch of hot air.

Mike felt the jarring through his carapace as he crashed onto the mats on the dojo floor. Before he could roll to his feet the Ninja Master's weapon had him at a disadvantage - alright so the Ninja Master had him from a disadvantage position right from the start.

The orange masked ninja rolled to his feet and withdrew his weapons from his belt. But he realized that if the Ninja Master was playing the Assassin, then that casual stance was almost asking to be attacked, so instead he held his ground where he was and waited.

Master Leo nodded as he saw that Mike at least wasn't going be fool enough to charge, but he could sense that his brother was still not as focused as he could be and he had a feeling the Ninja Master just might be teaching him lesson two very quickly.

The Ninja Master smiled a little behind his mask pleased that Mike was not being fooled by mere appearance alone. He charged again, this time holding his jo staff as if waiting for a strike it was yet, another distraction for a move almost perfected by the Assassin.

With a twist of his wrist he sent Mike's nunchucks flying across the room, effectively disarming his opponent with ease. Then swinging his staff to trip Mike and sending the turtle back to the floor.

_This move is called Ka'hjaka rough translation Crowbar. It is not used sparingly by the Assassin. He uses it a lot, in fact but usually well concealed by distraction. It is very hard to defend against this move, the best bet is to notice when one wrist twist then back away. That makes the move useless, and even puts the wielder in a vulnerable position for a second. But it is not foolproof. _

The Ninja Master explained as he backed off allowing Mike to climb to his feet. The Magistrate had gone over and picked up the chucks and tossed them back to Mike.

Mike for a moment warred with his feelings. So far these lessons seemed to have him constantly on his back, and looking more like a novice who knew not one thing about fighting.

But then he realized that these lessons were showing him in more ways then one what they were truly up against. Not to mention, how difficult tonight's task truly, was going be. With that came the idea, that he couldn't let his feelings for Ramiela get in the way.

He stood and braced himself for the next attack, doubting he'd fare much better, but at least now he seemed less angry and more open to what was being taught.

The Ninja Master was quick to notice the change in Mike's attitude. He was sure that the orange masked Ninja had learned the most valuable lesson about facing the Assassin - when you fought the Assassin you fought to survive.

He casually threw his jo staff away but made no idication that his opponent should do likewise. He stood unarmed and waiting.

Mike scowled slightly, in their clan they had a code of honour that you didn't use weapons against an unarmed opponent. Their training in fighting should be more then enough to suffice. Still, when fighting the Foot Clan they were never too quick to put their weapons down or to one side.

'_If he is playing the Assassin, and he himself told me to not go against the Assassin unarmed, then I'd be a fool to throw my weapons away.' _Mike silently contemplated.

The Ninja Master was silently pleased, many other counterparts would throw their weapon away at this point. From a hidden pocket on his clothing the Ninja Master pulled out a Kusari gama - a scythe like bladed weapon with a weighted chain on the handle, and yes the Ninja Master could swing the chain quite well using just the stump.

Mike smiled pleased that he hadn't tossed away his weapons to be faced with the kusari gama barehanded. He dived and rolled then leaped up to avoid the chain that swung towards his legs. At the same time he used his chuck to wrap around the chain. He shifted his stance to ensure better balance as he now, tried to disarm the Ninja Master.

The Ninja Master and Mike ended up in a short tug of war with their respective weapons but eventually, the chains unwrapped, and the Ninja Master again swung the chain. Only this time he moved in to use the other end of the weapon on his opponent.

Mike deflected the chain and allowed the Ninja Master to close in knowing that swinging the chain would be harder to work in close quarters, but the bladed end of the weapon would need his attention. He quickly tucked one chuck in his belt and used the single chuck, a wooden grip in each hand and the chain of his chucks to deflect the blow from the scythe. He then tried a kick.

The Ninja Master jumped to avoid the kick, silently admitting to himself that Mike had moved reasonably fast to secure his one weapon while using the other. Using the chuck as a platform, the Ninja Master jumped higher and flipped to land behind Mike then kicked him in the carapace.

Mike knew the carapace could take a hit, even if it did jar to some extent. He used the momentum of the kick to go into a dive and spring to his feet putting a bit of distance between him and the Ninja Master. Patiently, he waited to see what new move might be tried.

The Ninja Master decided to switch tactics and wrapped the chain of the weapon around his right arm, and leaving the kama end as almost an extension of the arm. He then pulled out one more chainless kama from a concealed area of his outfit thus being armed with two kama. Now with that done he charged towards Mike. Before he got too close he jumped towards Mike both of his weapons ready to strike.

Mike arched an eye ridge up as the second weapon appeared and muttered softly to himself, "This guy is full of surprises." He'd half been considering using one of his weapons to try and entangle the legs on the Ninja Master, but seeing the two kama made him rethink his strategy.

As soon as the Ninja Master leapt Mike dived for the ground rolling slightly, easily avoiding the strikes and coming up just behind where the Ninja Master had landed, he struck with one nunchuck and then dropped to do a dragon tail kick in hopes of sweeping his opponent off his feet.

The Ninja Master was forced to back flip quickly or be brought down by the kick. He decided to see how well Mike had learned from his previous lessons and strode forward with full intentions of striking with both the right and left kama but then his left hand twitched ever so slightly.

Mike recognized the move he back stepped and used his chuck to block the other kama. "Nice try but it ain't gonna work." He informed the black garbed turtle.

Master Leo nodded and sent a soft mental '_Good job Mike.'_

The Ninja Master undaunted crouched quickly for a sweep kick. Mike jumped the leg and landed with a powerful kick towards the Ninja master's upper body hoping to throw him off balance.

The Ninja Master managed to grab the leg using his arms and threw Mike away giving himself a little bit more space and room to move the one kama he tucked away and went to his discarded jo staff, using the staff and one kama, while increasing his speed he charged at Mike.

The speed combined with the two weapons was a hard one for Mike to counteract, he was able to block the kama but the jo staff set him off his feet and he fell to the mats before he could regain his feet the Ninja Master was standing over him "Okay I surrender all right?" he said meekly holding up both hands.

"You did all right Mikey," Raph declared.

"A damn fine job I'd say," the Magistrate agreed.

The Ninja Master backed off, placed the kama back away and the jo staff secured once again to his back, bowed to officially end the sparring session and eyed the three remaining brothers while making a gesture that was almost universally accepted as '_Who's next?'_

**Assassin's Mansion:**

Ramiela was fully aware that when the Assassin wanted to he could disarm her and have her vulnerable in seconds. If and when he choose to end a sparring session he would. But until that point came he did help her hone her own skills and instincts. It took a great deal of attention and focus to spar with him.

She brought her own katana up blocking his weapons and hearing the soft ring of metal meeting metal.

The Assassin never held back in sparring, he went full force and the only thing he was careful of now, was not to injure her for he didn't want her looking hurt in any way when they met up with her family tonight. He charged pretending to strike with both swords but then dived for her legs.

Rama went to block the blow but then realized that this was one of his tricks, quickly she threw herself into a back flip hoping that she hadn't tried the move too late and that it would get her out of harm's way. She did know some of his tricks - probably not even a quarter of them by this point of the game but she had to learn to save herself through a series of trial and error.

The Assassin jumped to his feet almost the moment she entered the back flip, she was, indeed, learning fast. He prepared for another strike aiming the swords downward then spinning in his approach and raising his weapons as he did so.

Rama landed safely but had no time to congratulate herself. The Assassin's speed was impressive and he was all ready moving in with the next attack. She kept one sword low the other raised high, so that either way she should be able to block the oncoming attack. This even while knowing and being fully aware that he could very well be ready to strike somewhere else, he was a Master of feint attacks.

The Assassin stopped the spin move and dropped suddenly to try a sweep kick.

Rama gasped slightly, realizing he had just about got past her defences there she jumped back and landed slightly off balance from the kick. Quickly she steadied herself and adjusted her stance so the next blow wouldn't land her totally off her feet.

The Assassin showed no facial expression whatsoever at seeing he had her almost off balance instead he lunged towards her again this time preparing to strike but at the last moment a wrist twitched.

In the course of trial and error, Ramiela had yet to strike upon the move that would protect her from this trick. In a matter of seconds she was disarmed of both swords.

"One of these days, Leonardo you are going have to teach me to prevent that." She declared with a slight sigh of exaggeration. Then she smiled, "it seems you have me at your mercy," she gave a coy chuckle " and you know how much I love being at your mercy."

'_How the hell, can you think of that at a time like __**this?**__ Rama ding dong, he wants to hurt those you love. You should be trying to scratch his other eye out and castrating him!'_

"Not quite at my mercy yet." the Assassin remarked casually as he strode up to her and removed the zai from her belt then removed the belt and sword straps from her. He knew he should be in no danger from her with the chip in place, but old habits died hard.

"Now I'm more confident I have you at my mercy," he stated as he then gave her a deep kiss.

Rama wrapped her arms around his neck returning his kiss eagerly, for a moment she wanted to say screw finding her family and just stay here with him getting it on, as it were. "Do you know how damn irresistible you are?" she gasped slightly, as she nuzzled his neck.

" I'm very well aware of that." The Assassin admitted as he removed his gloves and began to explore her body with his hands. He longed to take her to the bedroom for the night, but he wanted his plans to come together tonight too.

So, for him he was quite willing to enjoy her body now and possibly later after dealing with her family. But there was no way he'd put off tonight's business for pleasure, no matter how enjoyable it just might be.

**Ninja Master's Home.**

Mike rose from the floor and bowed to the Ninja Master quite glad that the lessons for his part were now over with, he could now afford to stand back and watch with pleasure his other brother's being tortured. Knowing Leo, he'd want to wait and study the Ninja Master's moves as much as possible before going against him.

"Raph why don't you get your tail out there?" Mike wondered.

"Who made you the boss?" Raph sneered.

"You know you want to. Let's see what you got hot stuff," Mike goaded.

"Fine! I'll show you how it is really done." Raph declared as he drew his weapons and headed out to the mats doing the preliminary bow.

"He can't _possibly _mean that," Don said with a shake of his head.

Master Leo gave a casual, almost indifferent shrug, "We are talking Raph here," he reminded his purple masked brother.

The Ninja Master returned the bow and removed his jo staff moving it with ease as he glanced over his opponent, he looked to be the physically strongest of his brothers, and was probably as skilled. The Ninja Master opted not to attack, but gestured Raph to make the first move.

Raph gave a predatory smile at the gesture and charged in acting as if he was going for a full frontal attack. At the last minute he spun to the left striking with the left sai and moving the right to block the staff.

The Ninja Master jumped quickly to one side dodging the strike with ease. He spun the staff then switched to a roundhouse kick.

Raph's senses warned him of the kick and he dropped down as the Ninja Master's leg went over him. Figuring that he was down he made a quick low sweep kick. Then sprang to his feet and tried to move in closer, making it harder for the jo staff to be wielded or protect against moves from his own weapons. He flipped the right hand weapon so the grip was outward and threw a punch knowing the handle of his weapon would add to the punch's blow.

The Ninja Master avoided the kick. The most obvious way of stopping the punch was to block it but the Ninja Master knew a move that was far more difficult to do, and happened to be his twin's favourite move.

The Ninja Master leapt up used his legs to ensnare Raph's arm then twisted his body and released the hold, sending Raph hurtling towards the wall. It would put distance between them. The Ninja Master landed and waited for the next move, spinning his staff.

Raph shook his head slightly, '_Damn where did this guy learn these crazy moves?' _he wondered as he rose to his feet. He knew that he was bruised but it was nothing he couldn't handle and he was determined the Ninja Master wouldn't get the better of him.

Raph did a few flips closing the gap between them and then did a roundhouse kick as he got closer. The Ninja Master had half been expecting a move with the sai, and was a little late to drop down but the leg passed harmlessly over him.

The Ninja Master tried to trip the red masked turtle up with his staff and then did a dragon tail kick for added measure.

The Magistrate headed over to where Leo and the other were watching, the orange masked turtle often throwing in comments about the battle. "Pretty soon it will be time for you to go on your run."

Between the combo of the jo staff and the kick Raph ended up down on the mats and the Ninja Master had his weapon at Raph's throat in an instant making it clear he had won the match between them.

"So you won this one but I want a rematch later." Raph grouched a little.

"I don't think we have time for another session if the Magistrate is right," Master Leo said.

"Awww, Leo I was looking forward to you and the Ninja Master." Mike grinned, " that could have been a fun match." Mike though wasn't too upset at not seeing that sparring session. He was happy enough knowing soon they'd be going after his daughter.

TBC


End file.
